Love Mingled with Grief
by GuilelessAesthete
Summary: Raina runs from her home, and into the arms of a certain Marchwarden. Terrible at summaries. Stand-alone piece; not related to any of my current series. Just some brain crack, might continue if there's want of more. HaldirxOC. M for graphic descriptions
1. Chapter 1

Haldir was on patrol on the edges of Lothlorien. It was a usual day for him. It had been a long tour of duty, and he was looking forward to his return to Caras Galadhon. He was in desperate need of companionship, for it was far too lonely out on the borders.

But a whistle on the wind caught his attention. His brother was signaling that there was an intruder. He turned quickly and moved among the boughs of his beloved trees. He reached one of the platforms and stood beside his brother, Orophin. He was looking down through the leaves. A lone traveler was stumbling among the trees, looking around as if he was lost.

"This one arrived only an hour ago. He is mortal, but unarmed. There was a storm recently. Perhaps he was traveling with others and is merely lost," Orophin said softly.

Haldir glared at his compassionate brother. In these dark days, there was little room for compassion. "We will speak with this mortal," Haldir said sternly.

Orophin nodded, used to Haldir's cold shoulder. He brother was not unkind, but just merely cautious. It was not for naught that Haldir was the March Warden of the Golden Wood. The two brothers gently dropped from the canopy, and were quickly joined by the third brother, Rumil. While they all looked alike, their attitudes clearly differentiate them. Haldir was commanding, always in charge. His calculating eyes were always watchful for threats. Orophin had a softer countenance, and was far more likely to help a stranger than arrest him. Rumil was the mixed bag. He could be cold, like Haldir, but had his moments of kindness, especially where his bond mate was concerned. He was the only brother that had found a love greater than that for his realm. Haldir and Orophin, for all of their differences, would always love Lothlórien more than they could love any _elleth_.

They approached the stumbling mortal carefully, and Haldir could almost sense his weariness. The brothers surrounded the stranger on three sides. The mortal was unarmed, but they kept their distance, not wanting to corner the weary Man.

"It is forbidden for any to enter the realm of the Lady of Light without permission," Haldir said in the Common Tongue, stepping into the view of the mortal.

The stranger stopped and was startled by Haldir's sudden appearance. The mortal lowered his hood, and Haldir found himself surprised to find himself looking not at a man, but a woman. She looked like she had experienced battle recently. Her cheek was bruised, and her knuckles were bloody. Her hair was like fire and her eyes, the color of peat moss, looked at him with terror. She began to back up, readying herself for another fight. Haldir held his ground, advancing on her slightly.

"I was unaware of which realm I entered, nor am I versed in its laws," The woman said, her voice shaking for the fear Haldir could see in her eyes.

"Ignorance does not excuse you," Haldir said coldly.

Haldir gave a short nod to his brothers. Night was falling and he did not wish to question this woman in the open. Orophin and Rumil emerged from the trees and quickly advanced on the woman. She turned and took a swing at Orophin, but her mortal reflexes were nothing compared to the hardened Galadhrim warden. He grabbed her fist and quickly bound her hands with a length of elvish rope. Rumil threw a hood over her face, blinding her. She froze and Haldir quickly advanced. He picked her up bodily and threw her over his shoulder. He knew that he should treat a woman with more tender hands, but she had tried to hit Orophin. As he carried the woman through the trees, he took note of her trembling body against his. She made no noise, except the occasional whimper, but she shook more than a leaf in a strong wind. Haldir and his brothers reached the base of a rope ladder and quickly ascended, nearly unimpeded by the mortal woman. Once they reached the talan, Haldir set her on the floor seated and looked over her. She continued to tremble, but was otherwise still.

"Deliver a message to Lady Galadriel of this woman's arrival. We will await her instruction as to how to proceed. But for now, we will question the intruder," Haldir ordered of his youngest brother.

Rumil nodded curtly before springing off to carry out the orders. He was nervous, but he knew that Orophin would prevent Haldir from being unnecessarily cruel with the woman.

Once Rumil had gone, Haldir and Orophin looked down at the terrified, blind woman. Haldir nodded and Orophin silently moved behind the woman. On Haldir's signal, he removed the hood from the woman's face. She looked up at her captors, and Haldir was a little surprised to see tears streaking her fair countenance. She still had a look of a frightened and injured animal, but Haldir knew better than to underestimate how dangerous an animal could be when she was cornered and frightened. Despite her clear terror, there was fight in her eyes.

"Will the bonds prove unnecessary, or will you try to fight us?" Haldir asked. He hated questioning anyone, but especially a female, when they were bound and helpless.

The woman hesitated for a moment, but then shook her head. Orophin knelt down and quickly undid the rope, releasing her wrists. The woman rubbed her sore wrists, Orophin feeling a little guilty that he had bound her so tightly.

"You may rise, if you wish," Haldir said, his voice impassive.

The woman hesitatingly rose to stand, but her spine was curled in a defensive position. He knew that she did not trust them.

"What is your name?" Orophin asked, much kinder than Haldir's cold voice.

The woman looked behind her briefly before her eyes landed back on Haldir. She clearly sensed that he was the bigger threat. Haldir almost smirked at this form of flattery.

"Raina," she answered simply. She was not going to play into their games. She would not tell them more than what they asked directly.

"Raina," Haldir repeated softly, almost enjoying the way the word flowed off of his tongue.

"That is Elvish," Orophin commented.

Raina held her defensive stance and said nothing. It was not a question, and she knew better than to trust a man that she didn't know.

"How did you come to our wood?" Haldir asked, moving on.

"I ran," Raina said, her words sounding a little bitter.

"How far?" Orophin asked, looking over her body. He could see where her knees shook a little, most likely from exhaustion.

"Far enough," Raina spat.

Haldir sighed. She was being difficult. He felt a certain compassion for this woman with fiery hair and mossy eyes. The purple bruise on her face was taking more shape, and Haldir could see the outline of a shape. He stepped forward and gently raised his hand. Raina tensed, unsure of his actions. He gently placed his hand over the bruise and his suspicions were confirmed. A perfect handprint.

"Who hit you, Raina?" Haldir asked.

Raina looked away, jerking her face away from Haldir's touch. It set her skin on fire, and she did not want to cloud her judgment any further. Her mind was heavy with sleep, and any conflicting emotions weren't going to help her.

Orophin came out from behind Raina and looked at her with pity in his eyes. He could see the hand on her cheek, and his heart ached for her.

"My guess is it is a husband. You look to be of marrying age," Haldir commented softly, his face and voice emotionless.

"I am not married," Raina spat, unable to control herself.

"Then it is a father or brother," Haldir shot back.

Raina looked to glare at the arrogant elf. "Father," she said, her voice full of spite.

"Where did you come from, Raina?" Haldir said, his commanding tone overwhelming him.

"My home. I ran when Daddy came home drunk and started beating Mommy. I didn't like it so I tried to stop it, but then he hit me too," Raina said, clearly mocking Haldir.

Haldir's chest swelled, and Orophin could sense his brother growing angry. He stepped between Haldir and Raina before violence could erupt.

"Raina, we only ask these questions so we may know if we need to protect you or if we need to imprison you. If you do not cooperate, then we will be forced to treat you as a prisoner, and not a victim," Orophin said kindly.

Raina glared at the brother, but she was clearly studying him. Raina could see that this was the younger of the two elves, although there was very little that indicated this. It was just his compassion and slightly softer eyes that let Raina see that he did not have the years in this cruel world like the older did.

"The Wold. I ran from The Wold," Raina admitted with reluctance.

Even Haldir was impressed by this. She was unarmed and these were dangerous times. To run so far without being harmed was truly a work of the Valar. Orophin felt his pity rise even more for this poor woman. She had run so far only to be captured in place that many considered to be a haven.

"Was anyone chasing you?" Orophin asked, thinking practically now.

Raina shrugged. "I did not look back," she whispered.

The elves could hear her exhaustion in her voice. She was barely standing and they doubted very much that she would be able to stay awake for much longer. Orophin looked to Haldir, and he was studying the woman under careful eyes. Haldir could not exactly place his feelings, but something felt off with Raina. She would not meet his eyes like she did, but out of shame or fear, he could not tell.

"We await word from the Lady of Light. She will decide if you are to remain here. Until then, we will stay here," Haldir decided.

Raina nodded, barely hearing him. She fought to keep her eyes open and even physically shook her head to stay awake. She swayed a little on the spot, and Orophin took her shoulders, looking into her eyes. But she shook of his hands violently and stepped away. Orophin raised his eyebrows at the behavior but otherwise made no note of it.

Raina continued to stand under the gazes of the elves, unsure of how to proceed. She looked around, trying to find something to do. Eventually she edged away from the elves and looked out over the trees. She looked south, biting her slightly bruised bottom lip. She sat down and pulled her knees up so she could wrap her arms around them. She rested her chin on her knees and kept a silent watch. Haldir and Orophin watched her and were confused by her behavior. She said that no one was chasing her, but she kept watch in the direction from which she would have come. Haldir and Orophin looked at each other, silently deciding that they needed more information. Orophin began to move toward Raina, but Haldir stopped him. Haldir was intrigued, and that did not happen very often. Orophin sighed silently; he had no choice but to submit to the will of his brother.

Haldir sat beside the woman, his legs easily crossed and his back straight. Her eyes flickered to him for a moment, but then she looked back to the south.

"What are you looking for?" Haldir asked, trying to start conversation.

Raina shrugged, still silent.

Haldir looked at the woman. She was objectively fair; that he could not deny. Her high cheekbones looked fairly Elvish, but her round hips and backside were very human. She was wearing a simple dress, but it was covered in mud from her travels. He could see that her boots were leather, but were showing signs of wear. Yes, she had run very far. But the more he looked at her, the more things he noticed. Her lips were slightly swollen, as were her eyes. He could see soft scratches from what he could assume were human nails along her neck and collarbone. Her wrists were a little bruised, but that, Haldir knew, was not from Orophin's binding earlier.

"What happened to you?" Haldir asked in a soft voice.

Raina looked at Haldir at that point. She could almost hear the undertones of disgust. Or perhaps it was just her own gut putting those sounds into his voice. Raina studied the elf for a moment before turning her eyes back to her watch.

"Why should I tell you?" Raina snapped, feeling testy.

"Because I am the Marchwarden," Haldir said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And because you are Marchwarden, I should just tell you my life story?" Raina said, rolling her eyes violently in sarcasm.

"No. Because I am Marchwarden, I make it my business to know the business of those who come into my realm," Haldir said, his frustration rising a little.

"I told you. I ran from The Wold. I ran for three days and nights," Raina said with an exasperated sigh.

"And you just happen to pick up a slap, bruised wrists and scratches to your chest along the way?" Haldir snapped back.

Raina's gaze snapped to Haldir. She had no idea that he had been studying her so closely. She chose not to answer the question, but instead held her glare.

"Why should I trust a man whose name I do not know?" she asked slowly and suspiciously.

"This is not a matter of trust, Raina. While Lady Galadriel ultimately holds your fate, I control how you are treated until then. But if it will get you to answer my questions, my name is Haldir," The elf replied with a sigh of frustration.

"Haldir," Raina repeated.

Haldir could not help but notice the tingle in his spine at the sound of his name sliding off of her tongue. She breathed it, and he could almost picture her writhing beneath him, saying his name exactly like that as he took her to a higher place…Haldir shook himself mentally. He needed to get back to Caras Galadhon. This woman was a prisoner, and she should not be having these thoughts.

"So how did you come to be so battered and bruised?" Haldir asked, skipping over pleasantries.

Raina looked away and closed her eyes. A shiver of fear ran through her thin frame as the memories came back. She felt dirty all of a sudden. She moved away from Haldir slightly, afraid to taint his ethereal glow with her filth. The motion was not lost on Haldir, though he said nothing about it.

"My father…was a herder, like all of those who lived in The Wold. He raised head of cattle for Rohan. Our family was by no means rich, but we did well enough so we did not have to worry about starving," Raina started, her voice catching at the mention of her father.

Haldir stayed silent. He could see that this was not easy for Raina, and he knew better than to push a prisoner in the middle of a confession.

"My mother wove fabric. She made beautiful linens, but she rarely sold for their true value. Instead, she allowed the merchants of our village to rob her blind. They would buy the fabric and then make beautiful dresses that they would sell at four times the price of the materials," Raina went on. She could feel the familiar rage coursing through her veins, hot like lava from Mount Doom itself.

"Why did your mother have to sell the fabrics at all if your father worked?" Haldir asked, confused. He knew that many females, both Men and Elf-Kind alike, enjoyed hobbies like weaving. But business was no place for a woman, especially one that was ignorant to the worth of her wares.

Raina swallowed and paused in her tale. Haldir waited patiently for her to continue.

"My father spent his days in the fields attending the herd, but his nights were spent at the tavern. He was a gambler, but not a very good one. He would lose so much money. And the debts that my mother could not pay with the sale of her fabrics were paid in…other ways," Raina said, her voice catching with emotion again.

Haldir's gaze snapped to the woman sitting beside him. She still had her eyes closed, but he could see her lower lip trembling with held tears. He felt the need to touch her but resisted. She did not need comfort, and he was in no position to offer it.

"My mother and father tried for many years to have children. I think that the lack of an heir was what led my father to start drinking in the first place. One night, my mother went to…pay his debts, but she met a traveler in the tavern. He took interest in her, and listened to her story with such compassion. He wanted to help her, and he did so the only way he could," Raina went on, her voice dropping to a whisper.

Haldir waited for her to explain, but she stopped. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"He created you?" Haldir asked, a little breathless with surprise.

"Luckily my mother had a red-headed aunt that she was able to explain my physical traits with. He never came back, not once. He just left me in the womb, and ne'er returned. I do not even know his name," Raina whispered, feeling the usual anger welling up in her chest.

"How did he know that she would…in only one night?" Haldir asked, confused. He was not aware that mortals had that sort of control.

Raina smirked at his attempt to be delicate. If he only knew.

"Your kind tend to have that ability. Far be it from me to explain it," She said with a little ironic chuckle.

Haldir could not help the audible gasp that escaped his lips. He looked at her again. Her hair was long, and pulled back slightly, but it covered her ears. He reached up and she flinched slightly when his fingertips touched the tips of her ears. He gently stroked their pointed tips, and Raina shuddered. Haldir pulled away quickly, forgetting how sensitive they could be.

"How did you hide?" Haldir asked.

"It is easy to not see what one is not looking for. I grew into the points, the full thing coming in around my traditional coming of age. After my hair was long enough, I just kept my hair pulled over them in a similar fashion to that which I am wearing right now," Raina said, her voice a little casual.

"But most Peredhil exhibit more elven development. If you are not much older than twenty, you would still be a small elfling," Haldir asked, confused. He had read enough about the Half-Elven to know certain things.

"Eru be praised, for He works in mysterious ways. I was granted The Choice; this I know for certain, for a Vala told me of it in a dream. But I was granted mortal properties, like aging to an extent. It has slowly considerably since my coming of age, but not so much that it has been noticed by the villagers," Raina said, her voice growing soft with the mention of the creator.

Haldir should have struck her for her blasphemy, but he fascinated by the Peredhel before him. He could see more features that proved her heritage as he studied her. Yes, her eyes were clearly almond shaped, and their distinctive moss green was something that he had seen in other Eldar before. He could not help but feel the truth in her words; one truly did not see what one was not looking for. He would not have noticed her elven traits if he had not known.

"How did your father react? When he learned of your mother's…change?" Haldir asked, still dancing around the sensitive subject. He had enough breeding to know that mentioning such subjects was frowned upon.

"Naturally, he was thrilled to find out that he was going to have a child. His arrogance prevented him from acknowledging that he could produce anything other than a strong baby boy. Imagine his surprise when he held his daughter for the first time," Raina went on, her sarcasm almost brutal.

"Did he not love you like a father should?" Haldir asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"He had no choice. He was vaguely aware of his wife's activities at the tavern to take care of his debts, and he knew that she would leave if he did not treat me as anything but his pride and joy. Or course, his arrogance prevented him from seeing that I could have no other sire than him," Raina said, her sarcasm cutting through the thick night like a knife.

Haldir paused, collecting himself. He was getting too caught up in her story. She was a prisoner. He needed to distance himself.

"Around the time of my coming of age, my mother succumbed to illness. After she was buried, my father had no more pretenses to care for me. We continued to coexist, but he kept his distance. He still had no son, but he knew that it would be time to marry me off sooner or later and he would be rid of me," Raina continued, her voice flat.

"Did you not want that? I know that Peredhil often feel the urges to bond rather than marry, and can often suffer the same consequences as the Eldar if they are forced to lay with someone they do not love," Haldir asked, bringing the questioning back to her injuries.

Raina's blood went cold. She felt her heart pounding painfully. Everything would change after this. And here she was, almost liking the March Warden.

"My father found me a husband, a man twice my age. He was willing to accept the tiny dowry, but I knew that I could not even learn to love the man. He was known for beating the whores that he paid for. I confronted my father about the match, not realizing how much he had drunk that night," Raina began. She closed her eyes and could see it as it happened behind her eyelids.

_Raina sat behind the little table, waiting for her father to come stumbling home. He had to be up early, for there was a large cattle drive in the morning. He would surely not be drinking as much if he wanted to be any sort of help in the morning. Thankfully, the night was not even half over before her father slammed the front door open, nearly breaking the little shelf behind it. Raina stood, her face impassive as she regarded her drunken father. He noticed her, but merely grunted at her._

"_Father, I wish to discuss the marriage you have arranged for me," Raina began, her voice not shaking nearly as much as the rest of her body._

_Her father looked at her from the sink. He was leaning against it, almost bracing himself._

"_What? You want to move the date closer so you can sate your lust?" her father threw at her callously._

_Raina did not flinch; she was used to this sort of treatment. "I ask you to call it off. I cannot marry the blacksmith," she said, her voice and gaze calm._

"_And why the hell not? He's the only man in this hole that'll accept your pathetic dowry," her father threw back, properly angry now._

"_I do not love him," Raina said simply._

_Her father laughed, and it was a wicked, twisted sound that made Raina's stomach twist into knots._

"_What does love have to do with anything? You think I loved your whore mother? She was happy enough to throw her body around to anyone that had a gold coin to spare. You think I loved that?" her father said._

_Raina felt her blood running hot. She could take abuse aimed at her. But he would not insult the woman who had birthed her._

"_She didn't deserve your love, if you are even capable of loving anything other than a bottle," she spat and began to storm off to her room._

_Moving faster than Raina had ever seen, her father crossed the room to the door. He grabbed her by the upper arm and brought his face inches from hers. She could smell the ale and vomit in his beard. She struggled, but he only held tighter._

"_I'll show you what love is. You'll be knowing this kind of love for the rest of your pathetic life," her father breathed into her face. _

_He lowered his lips roughly to hers and she struggled. She knew her what would happen if he took her by force. She fought, punching him in the chest or anywhere she could reach. But he grabbed her fists and backed her up. He took her wrists in one hand and picked her up, slamming her down onto the solid wooden table. She struggled, continuing to kick and fight. But he clawed at her dress, ripping the top and exposing her breasts. She screamed, but she knew that no one would hear her. They had no neighbors for quite some distance. He roughly handled her breasts, squeezing and pinching her nipples painfully. His mouth latched onto the bud, and he bit it, causing more screams. _

_Somewhere in his fascination with her breasts, he had let his hand around her wrists slacken. She was able to get one hand free and punched him in the cheek. He staggered back, and Raina was able to scramble away and prepare herself for an attack. He came at her again, and she went to punch again. But he caught her fist and smacked her hard across the face, sending her reeling onto the floor. _

_While she regained her breath and vision, he undid the laces for his leggings. He was already hard, waiting to take this rebellious little slut. Raina saw him coming and reacted before she could think. She kicked her leg, knocking his feet out from under him. He toppled over, but his head hit the corner of the stove. He fell to the ground, and a little pool of blood started to form under him. Raina looked at the man on the floor, eyes wide with terror. She scrambled to her feet. She had to get out of there. She quickly changed into something more suitable for traveling. She considered taking the horse, but she did not want to add theft to murder. _

"So I just ran and I've been running ever since. I knew that they were after me when I stopped in a little village for a small meal. They want me dead for killing the man that would have…" Raina said, her voice failing her for the first time in her tale.

Haldir had listened to her without interrupting, just listening to her story. He felt his anger growing with every word. The man that had raised her would have forced himself on the woman he thought to be his daughter. Haldir was almost sorry that the scum was dead, for he wished to teach him what it meant to treat a woman with respect, especially one with the blood of the Firstborn running through her veins.

Haldir turned and looked at Raina, and was surprised to see tears running down her cheeks. She was crying silently, not letting out so much as a sniffle. He figured that she had plenty of practice on crying silently. She sensed his gaze and turned to look at him. He could not control himself. He gently reached out and touched the cheek that was not bruised and stroked her jaw.

"What will happen to me? I killed a man, a man that, while not my father by blood, was the man who raised me," Raina asked, sounding afraid for the first time.

"The Lady of Light is merciful. She will not turn you away, especially one that shares ancestry," Haldir said, confident in his answer.

Raina seemed less than convinced. But before she could respond, Orophin was behind them. Haldir stood quickly and faced his brother, the wall of ice back firmly in place.

"More mortals have been spotted on the edges of the forest. What is your command?" Orophin asked. He had heard them speaking of Raina, and assumed they were there to find her.

Haldir glared. "Gently guide them this way. I wish to speak with them," Haldir said, his voice cold as ice.

Orophin noticed Haldir's anger, but said nothing. He had his orders and he passed them along. With the skill that only elves could possess, the Men were herded further into the forest until they were below the tree in which Raina sat on the edge of the talan. Haldir dropped carefully from the trees, landing with no more than a soft thud a few paces from them. The Men did not hear, because they were too busy muttering about cursed woods.

"It is against our laws for those that do not have permission for the Lady of Light to enter our forest," Haldir said, speaking louder than he normally would have, ensuring that his voice carried up to Raina's ears.

"We come seeking a lost member of our village. Perhaps you have seen her?" a man said, stepping forward.

Haldir regarded the man with cool indifference. The sword at his hip and the bow on his back were not lost on Haldir.

"This seems to be quite a large group for a search party," Haldir mentioned in passing.

Haldir heard his fellow wardens dropping from the trees silently. He could hear the bow strings being held taut. They were only waiting for Haldir's signal. A lone, unarmed female was one circumstance. But a party of over a dozen, all armed to the teeth was another entirely. They were no match for the Galadhrim, but they could do damage to the inner sanctum if they were allowed to enter.

"This little one is a fugitive. Murder her own father, she did. We are here to make sure she is brought to justice," another man said, jerking his chin in righteous indignation.

"Justice, you say?" Haldir whispered, sounding almost interested.

"Justice served at the end of a noose," the man said, almost eager to see that he had an ally in his quest for his supposed justice.

Haldir approached the man, eyeing him curiously. His fellows parted and allowed Haldir to examine the man. He had rough hands showed years of wear. The distinctive black marks on the fingers and around the nail beds revealed his profession as the blacksmith. He looked into the face of the man that would have been Raina's husband, the man that beat his whores, the man that would see his betrothed hanged for killing her rapist.

Haldir withdrew his knife, and the elves around him made their presence known. The men began to reach for their weapons, but the arrows trained on them stilled their hands. The blacksmith looked at Haldir, stunned into silence.

"If there were true justice, it has been served. Leave these woods before we show you what the Galadhrim does to Men who trespass," Haldir said, his voice as cold as his eyes.

Raina watched from the talan, unseen by the men below, as Haldir made it clear that these men were to vacate Lothlórien. She was stunned, her jaw slightly slackened. She felt someone near her and turned to see a pair of boots standing beside her. She looked up and saw one of the brothers, the one that had left. He was smirking and chuckling. Raina scrambled to her feet, and looked at the elf curiously.

Rumil looked back at the woman, and met her curious gaze with a smirk. Whatever this woman had done to his brother, it was worth the extra hassle.

"Lady Galadriel has granted you access to Caras Galadhon, but wishes and audience with you while your chambers are prepared." Rumil said with a little nod of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, due to the overwhelming popularity of the first chapter, I've decided to continue this story. I had to sit down and think of a plot that could get more interesting than all of the stuff that I revealed in the first chapter, but I did, and now the story is being written. **

**As far as this chapter goes, if you are easily offended by really graphic elf sex, turn away now. NC-17 content will follow. **

**But now that the warning is out of the way, on with the story!**

* * *

Haldir arrived back in his talan, falling back on his bed. It had been a long tour, and he was looking forward to blowing off some steam. He needed to clear his head, especially now that he had to deal with this new woman. He quickly shed his armor and put his bow on its hook. He would not need his weapons where he was headed.

* * *

Raina stood in the Great Talan, shuffling her feet anxiously. She had been told nothing about the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien, except that they would decide her fate. She looked around, still in awe of the surroundings. Dawn was breaking and light was flooding the branches of the _mellyrn_.

"Welcome, Raina Peredhel. You have traveled far to find yourself under the protection of our trees," a voice came.

Raina looked around, but saw no one. But she was sure she had heard the woman's voice, as clearly as if the woman was standing beside her. A moment later, a couple descended from the top of the staircase before her. She gasped aloud at the beauty of the two elves before her. The man had hair like strung silver, but it shone gold in the light of the morning sun. He wore robes of shining silver and wore a leafy green mantle about his shoulders. He wore a belt of silver metal, one so rich that Raina could not imagine where it could have come from. But the lady caused Raina's breath to become caught in her throat. She had hair of gold that sparkled majestically. Her gown was gossamer and seemed as if the stars themselves had woven the material. It was no small wonder that that she was known as the Lady of Light.

As they descended the stairs, Raina felt the urge to bow or curtsy or otherwise show some form of respect toward these elves that were obviously the rulers of this fair land. But her legs ached and shook from exhaustion. She had not slept in over two days, and she knew that if she dropped to her knee, then there was a possibility that she would not stand back up. She settled on bowing her head, which seemed adequate.

Celeborn and Galadriel looked at this woman that had entered their woods. There was something about her that seemed special, but the feelings were just that. Galadriel had not had the proper time to see how her coming would shape the courses of those around her, but this woman with hair like fire had not wandered into Lothlorien by chance.

"Our warden Rumil tells us that you have come from The Wold. It has been some time since any from the southern reaches of Arda have ventured so close to our wood," Celeborn began, his tone measured and precise.

"Yes, my lord. As children, we were told not to stray too far into the forests for there was a lady that would cast a spell upon you and you would not be able to come home. I see now that such stories are true, but the spell is not one of maliciousness," Raina said, her voice breathy with amazement.

If Galadriel's light had been dazzling, Raina was not prepared for the glorious sound that was her laughter. It came like bells on the sweetest summer breezes, a little chime that could only come from a creature that had been touched by Eru himself.

"Raina, my sweet child, you are welcome to stay amongst us for as long as you wish. We have arranged for a talan to be your home," Galadriel said, her voice as warm as the light that emanated from within her.

"My lady, I thank you for your kindness. It is a most welcomed gift, but I feel that I cannot entreat upon your hospitality for long without giving some form of repayment. My mother would be ashamed of me if I did not give something in return for your most gracious of gifts," Raina said, blushing at how silly she must sound to the great Lady of Light. But she could not, in good conscience, take something as great as a home without offering something in return.

"We would not want a mother to be ashamed of her daughter. Tell me, what skills do you have? Perhaps we may find you a task to perform in our household so that you may fulfill your debt," Celeborn said, his tone still measured, but there was definitely an air of amusement to it now. He was used to those he welcomed into his city to be humble and grateful, but it was not very often that they wished to repay the kindness.

"I was raised to be a housewife, my lord. I am versed in the homely arts, but I find particular joy when I am cooking," Raina said, blushing further still at her admission.

"Then we shall find you employment in our kitchens. But first, you will be escorted to your new home. Welcome to Caras Galadhon, Raina Peredhil," Celeborn went on, his words a decree.

"Go now and rest, for your heart is weary from your journey. You will find comforts here, but some in the least likely of places. Do not spurn them, for if you allow yourself, you will find that your heart will become whole," Galadriel's voice said.

Raina looked up, but found that the lady's lips had never moved. She looked at Galadriel with mild curiosity, but the lady only smiled knowingly. But before Raina could ask about the strange occurrence, Celeborn called for a warden to step forward and escort Raina to her home. Raina looked and saw that Orophin stepped out of the shadows, a small smile on his face. He extended his elbow and Raina came forward to accept the escort.

* * *

Haldir entered the talan of his favorite partner, and waited. He knew better than to enter too far without the lady's permission. He stood with his head high and his hands clasped behind his back.

"I did not expect you to return to me, Marchwarden," theShe-Elf called softly.

"Malenil," Haldir replied, surprised at how it came out as a sigh.

Theelf stepped out from around the corner, her hands placed casually at her hips. Malenil had been blessed by the Valar with stunning beauty. Some had dared to go as far as to say that she was the second most beautiful She-Elves in Lothlorien, with Galadriel being the only one more fair that she. Haldir held no such notions. Yes, Malenil was beautiful, but it was not her beauty that he craved in this instant.

"It is said that you never frequent the same bed in such a close time frame. I did not expect you to come to me for at least another decade. Or was our time together so enjoyable that you had relive it?" Malenil teased, knowing just how to tease and tempt the Marchwarden of Lorien.

"I hardly enjoy repeating myself, _vaeluid_. I find myself in need of some comfort, and I know you to be always willing for my company," Haldir said with a little smirk.

"Indeed, I am," Malenil said, matching his smirk.

She crossed the remaining distance between her position and Haldir's position near the door. She threw herself into his arms and their lips met with ferocious intensity. Haldir's arms grasped her tightly around the waist, pulling her body to be pressed against his. Her hands wound into his silver-gold hair as their tongues battled for dominance. Haldir picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively. He carried her through the rooms of her talan and brought her to her bedroom, which was one of the few rooms in a talan that was enclosed. He laid her down on the bed and then released her.

Haldir looked down at the _geledhil_, her chest heaving with panting breaths, waiting for his next command. His eyes were flashing cold as ice, but their sparks caused the excitement and anticipation to grow in Malenil's core.

"Strip," he ordered sternly.

Malenil knew better than to disobey a direct command from her Marchwarden. She quickly sat up and shimmied the gown from her shoulders, letting it pool for a moment at her waist, giving Haldir a moment to examine her breasts. They were slightly larger than most she-elf's, but Haldir still found enjoyment in them. She quickly slid the dress over her hips and down her legs, leaving her completely naked before him. She stretched out languidly, eliciting a growl from deep in Haldir's chest. His little vixen knew just how to drive him mad.

"You know what to do," he said, looking down at his lover.

Malenil smirked at him. Yes, she knew exactly what to do. She quickly sat up and set about undoing the clasps of his tunic. He gave her no assistance as she quickly tore his clothes off of him, except in stepping out of his leggings. After he was naked, she knelt before him, admiring him in all his glory.

"Ai, Marchwarden, you never cease to amaze me," Malenil said, her voice a husky whisper.

She took his half-hardened member in her soft hand and slowly brought it to life. Haldir threw his head back in relief. It had been too long since a female had touched him in such a manner. He nearly cried out in pleasure when he felt the warmth of her mouth surrounding his hard muscle, sliding up and down, her tongue dancing over the head. This was one of the reasons that she was Haldir's favorite. She never had to be told to do this, where many of the other She-Elves had to be coaxed into taking him in their mouth. Her rhythm was steady, and she played with the parts of him that she couldn't take all the way into her mouth. But there was a moment when she pulled away, and Haldir looked down at her, confused and slightly angry that she had stopped.

"I have something to show you, Marchwarden. Something I think you'll enjoy very much. But remain very still," Malenil said, sounding like an excited child.

Haldir nodded, wondering what she could possibly have to show him that he had not already experienced. She took a deep breath and slowly inserted him back into her waiting mouth. Haldir was amazed as she took more and more of him into her mouth. He knew that, like all male elves, he was relatively well endowed, and many of his other lovers had claimed that he was slightly larger than most. But he watched as his member slid all the way into her mouth, until her nose was touching his pelvis and her tongue was tickling his stones.

"Ai, Malenil," Haldir gasped as he felt her throat muscles contracting around the head of his manhood. It was an entirely new sensation, and he was glad that she had shown him this new talent.

She pulled away slightly, but kept him in her mouth. He slowly began to pump in and out, unable to keep himself from the motions. She caught her breath and took him all the way in her mouth again, this time bobbing slightly so to continue her ministrations. Haldir wound his hands in her hair, not so much to guide her, but to have something to hold on to. He felt the beginnings of orgasm starting to form, and he knew that he would come soon if she did not stop. He pulled her mouth away from his now very hard member and pulled her to her feet, his lips crashing down onto hers with great force. She moaned into the kiss, and Haldir walked them back to the bed.

She fell down with Haldir on top of her, and she let his hands run all over her body. His fingers traveled into the crease between her legs, and he smirked into their kiss. She was dripping her juices onto his eager fingers. He gently played with her folds, teasing her. He knew that she enjoyed the teasing almost as much as she enjoyed the main event. She moaned and writhed, pushing her hips up so to make his finger enter her. But he kept his digits outside of her warmth, waiting for the moment when she could not take it anymore.

"Haldir, please stop teasing me," she moaned as Haldir moved to suckle on her breasts.

Haldir chuckled, but continued to tease her, spreading her juices all the way along the center of her thigh, running from her little patch of hair to her tighter entrance. She had enough juices to spare. She jumped and moaned every time his finger danced over her little ball of nerves.

"Haldir, you are cruel. Why must you make me beg when you can see how much I long for your touch?" Malenil gasped and moaned, writhing just to get his fingers to touch her where she wanted.

"Because it is sweet to hear you call my name in such a manner," Haldir chuckled, enjoying his game.

"Please Haldir. End this torture," Malenil moaned, louder than before.

Haldir smirked, and without warning, plunged two fingers deep into her slit. She gasped and arched her back, but then settled as he began to move within her. He had expert hands, touching her in exactly all the right places. Haldir smirked and sat up to admire the way she moved when he touched her. She was so lost in the rapture of her pleasure, and it drove Haldir wild. He was like a cat, playing with his food before devoured it. He could feel her walls tightening around his finger and he knew that she was close. But he would deny her climax for the moment, withdrawing his fingers and positioning himself over her. She moaned a little in disappointment, but then he plunged his rock hard manhood into her in one swift motion.

Her moan of disappointment turned into a scream of ecstasy as his motions brought about the climax that he had only just withheld. She rode the waves as Haldir moved in and out of her channel, plunging deeper and touching her every little crevice. She was limp as the pleasure had become too much. She would faint if he continued on for much longer. Haldir saw Malenil growing weak as the pleasure she was experiencing became all too much for her body to handle. He quickened his pace and gently leaned down to kiss her lips. His kiss roused her slightly and allowed her to feel the pulsing of his member within her. She gently lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

"Come for me, Marchwarden," she whispered in his ear. Her tongue gently traced the outside of his pointed ear.

The pleasure on his sensitive ear was too much. With a grunt and a moan, he let his seed flow within her, relishing as her inner walls milked his throbbing manhood of every drop. When he was spent, he pulled out and laid beside her. She rolled over and gently curled to snuggle against his side. She knew that he would leave soon, but wanted to relish in the afterglow for as long as it would last. Some of the lovers he had minded that Haldir would only take his pleasure and then leave, but Malenil accepted this, for the pleasure he would give her in the process of taking his own was worth the brevity of their encounters.

Haldir lay panting, staring up at the ceiling of the talan. He felt Malenil curled against him, and he gently rubbed her back. He would let her have a moment to bask in the glory of their crisis, but he had to leave soon. He heard her sigh, and he took a deep breath. He had found his release, and he was thankful for it. He sat up slowly, but Malenil remained on her bed, looking up at him.

"Shall I be seeing you again, Marchwarden?" she asked, gently reaching up to rub his back muscles.

"In the future, perhaps. Though, do not wait up for me," Haldir said, casting a teasing smirk over his shoulder.

"I will find others to warm my bed, Marchwarden. Do not think you alone know how to bring me to my peak," Malenil said, teasing him just as mercilessly.

Haldir turned to look at her. No, he knew of how many others had laid with her while he was away, but he was no fool. He may have favored Malenil, but there were many others that could satisfy his more primal needs if Malenil were to deny him.

"I would not dream of such arrogance," Haldir said, mocking her further still.

She let out a twinkling laugh, but did not respond. Haldir quickly found his clothes and was dressed quickly. Malenil watched as her latest lover prepared to leave. He came back to lean over her bed, looking just as spotless as he had when he arrived. There was not a hair out of place in his braids, and his clothes had not a wrinkle. He kissed her gently before exiting the talan completely. Malenil watched him go, a little chuckle in her throat. She took a little pride in knowing that she was always the first that he sought out when he returned from particularly long tours at the border. There were few that could satisfy her like the Marchwarden, and the distance between visits was always worth the time they spent together, however brief.

* * *

Orophin escorted Raina through the treetop dwellings, smirking as she looked with amazement at the city among the trees. There were dwellings on the ground, but those were mainly for their Mirkwood and Rivendell kin, who were not nearly as comfortable among the branches as those of Lorien. Raina showed no fear of the height they were at, even looking down in amazement as residents walked along the paths below them.

When they reached the talan, Orophin held open the little curtain that allowed for some privacy. It was sheer, but not completely transparent. It was shaded gently green, and seemed to blend with the surrounding braches. Raina entered and was surprised by the spaciousness of the place. There was no formal kitchen, though there was a table and some chests near it that Raina assumed would be full of supplies. There were some chairs and a table off to one side, and Raina assumed that this would be the sitting room.

Orophin stood by the door, waiting for Raina to beckon him inside. It showed improper breeding if an unbound male entered the home of an unbound female without her permission. Raina noticed his hesitation and quickly allowed him inside. He showed her the chests, which were indeed full of dishes and some castes of wine and little containers of cheeses and dried fruits. Orophin explained how most elves found their meals in the dining halls that were constantly stocked with food for them to eat whenever the mood struck them. There were never any formal meal times, but there were times when more elves decided to eat than others.

Orophin showed Raina the study, which was around the back of the tree from the entrance. It was one of the few places that had a formal wall, but even then, it was only the one wall, and that wall actually belonged to the bedroom. The bedroom was beautiful. It featured a beautiful bed with changing screen and wardrobe. Orophin assured Raina that dressed would be provided for her in the coming days. There were a few, but those had been acquired on short notice and were not a perfect fit.

After the tour was over, Orophin left, leaving Raina to explore her little talan with more depth. In the study, there were a few bookcases, but the books they held were written in Elvish, and Raina could not read them. Perhaps, once she had settled in more, and the threat of her village had diminished, she could return to her home and gather a few things to make her talan her own. But, for now, it was beautiful, and comfortable enough.

Rania went back to her room and took off the dress she had been wearing since she had fled her home. It was in shambles, and the bottom was caked with mud to the knees. She was going to sleep in her chemise, but it, too, was ruined from her long journey. She went to the wardrobe, and sighed with relief. There were some simpler dresses that could serve as sleeping gowns. Raina took one and quickly changed. The soft linen felt soothing to her weary flesh. She put the gown and chemise in a basin of water to soak overnight, in the hopes of saving the garments. They were the last things she had of her home.

Raina lay down on her bed, feeling her weariness sweep over her like a wave. The mattress was soft as a cloud and Raina was barely able to pull a blanket over her before she felt sleep overwhelm her.

* * *

**Translations:**

_vaeluid_: lustful one

_geledhil_: female elf of Lothlorien


	3. Chapter 3

Haldir rose from the talan he shared with his brothers early. He had to report to the Lord and Lady, receiving orders for how he would proceed from here. His tour at the border had not quite come to an end. He made his way quickly to the chambers where he was to take his audience with Lady Galadriel, his face set. All distractions had been removed, and he was once again the _Dogon en Helegon_ that was feared the world over.

When Haldir entered the chambers, he found Galadriel waiting for him in all of her splendor. He quickly bowed and she beckoned him forward. Her light was enough to melt a little of the ice around Haldir's heart, but she was the only one. He sat in the seat she had indicated and she sat opposite him.

"Welcome back, Haldir. I trust that the borders are safe," Galadriel said, getting straight to the matters at hand. For all of her mystic ways, she could be quite pragmatic when the occasion called for it.

"Yes, my lady. The Orcs have been trying to invade, but your light has kept them at bay, as always," Haldir said with pride.

Galadriel smiled at Haldir. She could see what he was trying to hide: a pride that it was also his excellent leadership that kept the borders safe, and not just her power.

"And this Peredhel that has entered our lands? I trust that any who followed her were taken care of in the appropriate manner," Galadriel said with another knowing smile.

Haldir's face darkened as he remembered the face of the blacksmith that Raina had been promised to. The look was brief but Galadriel still saw it before his face returned to its usual impassive and indifferent stare.

"There was a small party that wished to administer their mortal justice on a victim, but they were turned away rightfully disappointed," Haldir said, his tone measured and calm.

Galadriel nodded, and was silent for a moment. Haldir let her be silent, for it was not his place to question the Lady of Light.

"Do not be so quick to judge the mortals. They are young and have not been blessed with the wisdom our years have afforded us. You have great understanding, Haldir. It was not for naught that I made you my Marchwarden," Galadriel said, chastising her adopted son in a way that only she could. She was too kind to come outright and scold him, but Haldir felt the rebuke all the same.

"I apologize, my lady. I meant no offense," Haldir said, quickly mending the wound he created.

"There was no offense. But I sense that you are restless. You wish to know of your next task, I imagine?" Galadriel said, getting to the heart of Haldir's inquiries.

Haldir nodded, but waited on bated breath. He wished to return to the borders most eagerly. It was where he was needed.

"I am assigning you to be a guide and guardian for the Peredhel. She will need help navigating Caras Galadhon, at least for a small while. There is no other that knows every corner of Lothlorien, and there is no other that I would trust this task to," Galadriel said with a serious face.

Haldir looked at his lady's face, and for the first time since he had come under her patronage, he felt the urge to dispute her ruling. There were others that could be sacrificed to this task. He was the mighty Marchwarden, not some palace guard. His duty was to Lothlorien, and it was best served in protecting it from harm.

"You are in my service, Haldir. And your duty is to me, and to my realm. I will see fit to decide where your duty is best served. But depart quickly. Rovandir awaits his new pupil. He has much to teach her," Galadriel said, the sternest she had ever been toward Haldir.

The Marchwarden was taken aback slightly, but nodded and stood all the same. He kept his seething in check until he was outside of the palace walls, but then he let his mind tumble through little curses. He was the Marchwarden of Lothlorien. He was above such menial tasks as fetching pupils for their tasks. But Galadriel had been quite clear; he would do this task until he was called for another.

He reached the talan he knew that was to belong to Raina and stood outside. Surely she would know of his coming. It had been a full day since they had arrived in Lothlorien. He stood for a moment, waiting for her to greet him. He felt a little foolish, especially as the moment dragged. He gently lifted the curtain back and entered the talan. He looked around, but nothing had been disturbed. It did not look like anyone had even been here.

"My lady? Are you here?" Haldir called out softly.

There was a tiny sign of movement in the bedroom, and Haldir gently walked through the talan, his hand on his knife at his hip. There was no sign of distress, but there was no indication that something had not gone wrong either. Haldir quickly made it to the doorway of the bedchamber, and it was ajar slightly. Haldir pushed it open silently and looked around.

His eyes quickly came to rest on the bed. Sprawled out on her back, Raina's legs were tucked slightly to the side, and her hair was spread out under head over the pillow, and she was clearly asleep. Haldir stared for a moment, caught up in the peaceful form before him. Surely this was not the same maiden who had found her way into Lothlorien only a day ago. He walked in a little more, and looked down at her face. The bruise on her cheek was all but gone, only a tint of yellow around the most severe parts of the bruise. She most certainly had the fast healing properties of the Elves. He hated to disturb a healing sleep, but she needed to attend to her duties. He gently sat down on a free part of the bed and put a hand to her shoulder.

"My lady. It is time to awake," He said softly, shaking her shoulder slightly.

He was not expecting what happened next. She awoke with a start, and took hold of his wrist, twisting it painfully as she rose to her feet, dragging him with her. Once he realized what was going on, he was able to react. He quickly took hold of the wrist that held him and ripped her hand away from his. He looked at her coldly, and she seemed to realize what was going on.

Raina felt the hand shaking her shoulder, and reacted on instinct. She grabbed the wrist and wrenched in a way that would have broken a mortal wrist. It was not until she looked into the face of the person who had woken her did she realize that it was not a man of her nightmares, but Haldir. She gasped and quickly stepped away, only to fall onto the bed. Haldir glared at her, rubbing his wrist slightly.

"I am sorry, my lord," Raina said, her voice soft.

"If I had known that I was to be attacked, I would have thought to draw my weapon," Haldir said coldly.

Raina looked up to Haldir in surprise. She looked up into his icy silver eyes, taken aback by the harsh treatment he was giving her. This was not the same elf she had poured her soul out to last night in the talan at the borders.

"Lady Galadriel has instructed me to be your guide for a short while, until you find your bearings in Caras Galadhon. Your presence has been requested in the kitchens so you may start your training," Haldir said, very formal.

"It has only been a few hours since my arrival. Surely the lady would see fit to give me more time to rest and prepare." Raina said, confused as she looked around. The light had not changed much since she had fallen asleep.

"My lady, it has been over a day since your arrival. Do not tell me that you have been asleep the entire time," Haldir said, a little surprised himself.

"I must have, though it only feels like I have been resting for a few hours," Raina admitted, her eyebrows raised in shock.

"Regardless, Master Rovandir, our most senior cook, awaits you in the kitchens. He will be your teacher. Ready yourself, and after your lessons, I will return to show you to the other essential places in the city," Haldir said, returning to his formal address.

He bowed a little and then left the bedchamber. Raina sighed and shook her head. She quickly stood and went to the basin. She found that her dress and chemise had been removed and a new pitcher of cool water had been brought. She quickly washed her skin with the cool water and slipped into a new dress. It was plain, by most standards, but she was not looking to impress. She did not want to destroy any of the finer garments that had appeared since she had fallen asleep. It was not entirely floor length, hanging about an inch or so off of the floor, allowing her to move without fear of tripping over the hem. She slipped into her old shoes, sturdy but slight boots that would protect her feet from loose coals from any fire she would be around. The sleeves were tight to the wrist, but not without the ability to be pushed up the elbow if the need should arise. She also put on a simple white apron, which she tied in an attractive knot behind her. She quickly found a comb and brushed out some of the tangles in her elbow-length hair. She found a little strip of leather and secured her hair in an attractive style that kept the majority out of her face and off of the back of her neck. After looking in the mirror above the basin, Raina was satisfied with her appearance.

She left the bedroom and found Haldir looking around her sitting area. He looked at the sounds of her approach. He was surprised again by how attractive she was. Her human blood did not diminish her beauty in the slightest. He admired how the apron tied around her waist helped to accentuate her curves and how the hair she had tied at the crown of her head exposed her beautiful, long neck. Haldir mentally shook the impure thoughts from his head before they could affect his body. He motioned for them to leave the talan.

The walk down the stairs and to the kitchen was silent, but Haldir stole glances at her every so often. She was looking up and around in wonder. He smirked. The beauty of Caras Galadhon was not lost on him, but he had not experienced it from an outsider's perspective in some time. It was amusing to watch her gape in wonder at the towering trees and the homes that they held.

When they reached the kitchen, they entered through the double doors, and found it in its usual state of controlled chaos. The kitchens were one of the very few places in all of Lothlorien that was not touched by the slow grace of the elves. There was always activity and a bustle that came with keeping up the buffet in the dining hall. Upon their entrance, a handsome elf turned to look at them. He was tall and lithe, like all elves, but he had dark hair, unlike all of those around him. He approached them with a bright smile. His brown eyes glittered with life, and his laugh was jolly.

"_Gi suilon, Raina Peredhil. Ni veren an gi ngovaned. Im Rovandir,_" the elf said in very rapid Sindarin.

Raina was taken aback by this. He was the first elf that she had meet that had not spoken Westron. Rovandir looked between Raina and Haldir, confused why she had not responded to his joyous greeting.

"Did you mother did not teach you the tongue of your birth father?" Haldir asked, also confused.

Raina shook her head. "She knew not of the Elvish tongue. I assumed that he spoke Westron," she replied, a little embarrassed.

Haldir sighed. This had just gotten a little more complicated. But Rovandir laughed at this.

"Most of the Eldar do not take the time to learn the tongues of Men, thinking there to be no reason to learn due to our growing urges to depart these shores. There are few of us versed in the Common Tongue these days," Rovandir said, his voice just as merry as his laugh.

Haldir gave the cook a mocking glare. "You did not tell me that you spoke Westron," he said, clearly scolding.

"When there was no need for you to know, why should I give you such information? There are few surprises left in my years, Haldir. Let me keep some mysteries," Rovandir said with another laugh.

Raina could not help the smile that crept onto her face. Rovandir was a gay elf and she could find herself liking him, despite only knowing him for a few moments. "But you have been eagerly awaited. You have much to learn, _pinig_. Off with you, Marchwarden. You know how I feel about my kitchen. Go find some elflings to teach lessons to," Rovandir said, turning suddenly a little more serious.

Raina was surprised by the tone he was using with Haldir, and even more surprised when Haldir obliged, but not after promising to return at the end of the work day. After Haldir had left, Rovandir turned to her with his hands on his hips, looking her over.

"At least you came dressed properly. You have no idea how many maids come in their gossamer gowns, hoping to learn to cook a fancy pastry to please their _herven,_" Rovandir said, almost as if he were speaking to himself.

Raina said nothing, but followed as her teacher turned on his heel and brought her further into the kitchen. He immediately started her by testing how well she could cook what she knew. He set her about cooking a regular meal that she would prepare in her village. He gave her whatever she asked for, and studied the way she worked. He noted how her brows furrowed when she was deep in concentration. After some time, she had a stew brewing over a fire, and was kneading bread with her hands.

"You are a hard worker, _pinig_. It is good to see those still exist," Rovandir commented as he watched her work.

Raina threw a smirk his way, but did not break her concentration. She left her bread to rise a little, but then turned to her stew to give it a little stir. Leaving the bread and stew, she turned to dessert. She began mixing ingredients for her favorite dessert: chocolate cake with a raspberry filling. It was a delicacy, but it was something she enjoyed making and eating.

Rovandir was impressed by her industrious attitude and her willingness to go the extra step to prove her skill. As she cooked, he could see her strength in the way her slight muscles flexed beneath the fabric of her dress. She turned back to the bread after the ingredients were mixed and poured for the layers of the cake. She quickly placed the dough in the proper pan and looked to Rovandir to lead her to the oven so she might bake the pans in her hands. After the pans were put in the massive ovens to bake, the pair returned to the kitchen. Raina gave the stew another stir and sat for a moment. The stew would take a little longer than the bread, but the cake would be done first, allowing time to cool before it could be frosted. By the time the cake was frosted and the bread cool, the stew would be done. But there was a little moment which allowed for rest and conversation.

"Galadriel told me little of your back story, _pinig_. But it is no secret that you a Peredhel, a half-elven who has been granted The Choice," Rovandir said, his voice dropping so that they might gossip without being overheard.

"It is true, Teacher. I feel no shame. My only regret in regards to my heritage is never having the chance to meet my true father. But sadly, my creation was his last deed before sailing to the Undying Lands," Raina said, a touch of sadness coming to her voice. She swept a little piece of hair that had fallen into her face.

Rovandir smiled at his charge. "There are those that would feel this to be a terrible burden, but you seem to have accepted the fate the Valar have given you," he remarked, a touch of his pride to his voice.

"I have learned long ago that there are things worth fighting over, but there are also things that one should not try to fight. I have accepted my heritage, for it is not worth the effort that would be required to be upset over something I cannot change," Raina said with a little smile of her own.

Rovandir laughed heartily, his heart swelling with affection for this woman. She was strong, and that was something he had not experienced in many long decades.

Raina glanced up at the little timer, taking care not to lose track of her items that were baking. The time had come to mix the filling and frosting for the cake. She stood and conversed with Rovandir while she went about her tasks. They discussed a little of her home life, but avoided the circumstances that had brought Raina to Lothlorien. He enjoyed watching her work, and found himself smiling fondly at her. There was an easiness to their conversations, even their light-hearted debates on the proper methods of preparations of some meats. But after the proper amount of time, Raina went back out to the ovens, leaving Rovandir sitting where he had been.

While she was gone, Haldir had returned. He had spent a large part of the day at the training fields, watching over the trainings of the newest recruits to the Galadhrim. Some were close to graduation and would be taking the traditional three-year-long tour that would mark the completion of their training. There were many that began the tour but found that the life of a warden was a lonely one, and often left before the tour was completed. Three years was a long time to spend without the comforts of a soft bed, rich meals, and the arms of a She-Elf. Three years was also the longest that any warden would spend at the borders. Tours rarely lasted more than ten months. But the tour was meant to push the recruits to the edges of their endurance, and make the elflings become strong warriors. There was no training stricter than that of the Galadhrim. There were many trainees that would come from Glorfindel in Rivendell and Thranduil in Mirkwood. In fact, a party from both east and west would be arriving soon to begin the tours.

As Haldir entered the kitchen, he felt his spirit renewed. Sparring was good for him, and he felt his muscles complaining at the abuse that he had given them, but it had been worth it to embarrass those foolish enough to think themselves ready to challenge him. He sat down with Rovandir and looked around, wondering where Raina had gone off to. Rovandir noticed Haldir's glance, and nodded toward the door through which Raina was now reappearing. She was holding two pans with her apron, pans that had clearly just come out of the oven. She set them down with a satisfied sigh. She noticed Haldir's appearance and smiled a little. Haldir could not help but notice that the expression suited her. It was a genuine smile and Haldir could not help but feel the corners of his own mouth creeping upward as he regarded her. But he caught himself and returned to the indifferent expression.

"I am glad you have returned, my lord. Raina has prepared quite a little spread, and I would hate to become fat on it by myself," Rovandir said, teasing Haldir.

"If you have not grown fat over all of the meals prepared for you by new recruits over the years, then I doubt one woman's cooking would be your undoing," Haldir threw back.

Raina gave Haldir a little glare from over by the fire over which she prepared her stew. "You have yet to experience a hardy meal from The Wold, my lord. When you are lucky to get a meal once a day, the meal must stick on the bones for some time until you can find sustenance again," Raina tossed out, her voice a little too casual for her harsh glare.

Haldir raised one eyebrow, clearly doubtful of her words. She returned to the workbench, behind which both elves sat. The pans had cooled and she quickly and expertly extracted the two cakes from them. She put the bottom layer on a plate and then spread the raspberry filling over the layer. Then she carefully placed the top layer over it. She gave the elves a stern warning before going out to take the bread from the oven.

Haldir gave Rovandir a dubious look, and the cook gave his friend a mischievous grin. For all of their teasing, the two had grown together. Rovandir had found his calling in the kitchen, while Haldir had found his at the borders. Rovandir leaned forward and gently ran his finger along the dripping edge of the filling.

"You may be my teacher, Rovandir, but you are not exempt from my rules. I told you not to touch it," Raina said sternly from the door.

Rovandir looked at her with wide eyes, his finger still in his mouth. Haldir couldn't help the little amused chuckle that rose in his throat. Raina came in and set down the pan of bread on the work table. She was still looking sternly at the master cook.

"I had to test it for poison," Rovandir said, trying to recover the lost ground.

"You sat and watched me prepare it. When would I have had a chance to poison it?" Raina said, clearly exasperated.

"You never know," Rovandir said, realizing how weak his excuse had been.

Raina shook her head, deciding it was not worth the fight. She pulled the frosting out from the little cool box that had been so fascinating and a frosting knife. She carefully layered the chocolate frosting over the cake, her brow furrowed with concentration again. Haldir watched her as she worked, fascinated by the Peredhil before him. Her tongue was caught between her teeth as she drew out the intricate patterns in the frosting. She pulled out a little bag and placed a special tip at the end before scooping frosting into the bag.

Haldir watched with wide, interested eyes as she gently draped lines of frosting over the smooth surface, creating little swags of frosting along the sides and beautiful flowers along the top. He watched her face, just as amazed. There was a little layer of sweat that covered her face, and stray pieces of hair stuck to her face. Her beautiful neck shone with the same sweat. Haldir found her fascinating and could hardly take his eyes off of her as she worked, even when she went to the fire and stirred the stew again. She came back and finished the intricate decorations.

Raina stepped back from her beautiful cake with a satisfied sigh. She always enjoyed decorating cakes, and most likely would have taken up the trade if given the chance. Her steady hand was perfect for the task, as was her keen and precise vision. Just as the cake had been finished, the stew was done and the bread was cool enough to cut into. Raina went to the fire and took the pot off of the little spit it had been hanging from and brought it over to its little stand on the work table. She quickly found bowls and dished out large scoops of the stew into two bowls for Rovandir and Haldir. She cut pieces of bread and served them.

"You serve none for yourself, my lady," Haldir pointed out, sounding a touch confused.

Raina smiled knowingly. "The cook eats last, my lord. Eat while it is still warm. I will join you in a moment. I must clean my utensils," she said.

Haldir looked at her dubiously, but she turned away and placed the knives and bowls into a basin of water, gently washing away the residue off of them. Rovandir wasted no time in digging into his dish of stew. He was still for a moment as he regarded the stew but then gave a satisfied sigh.

"I find myself surprised. This is delicious," Rovandir said, turning to Raina at the basin.

"I am glad you are impressed. It means much for the master cook of the elves to find my humble cooking to be worthy of his tasting," Raina said, a little blush creeping into her cheeks.

Haldir took up his spoon and gently stirred the stew in the bowl. It smelled divine, and he gently took a taste. The different parts of the stew erupted in a marvelous cacophony on his tongue. He could taste the vegetables, and the hints of spices blended well. He politely ate, not giving comment. He would tell her later, if her bread and cake proved to be up to par.

Raina sat down and brought a bowl of her stew to her. She gently blew on the stew to cool it slightly before tasting it. She gave a little moan of satisfaction. The warm and hearty stew reminded her of winter nights when harsh snow storms raged outside. Her mother would make the stew, and there would be the comfort of a warm meal against the bitter cold that the banging open of the door would bring in when her father arrived home from the tavern.

Haldir watched as the expression of pleasure erupted over Raina's face as she took her first bite. Her lips had been delectable as they had enveloped the spoon, and it was all he could to keep his thoughts pure. But her expression changed from happiness to sadness, and she stirred the stew in the bowl with a little moody sigh. Haldir was intrigued, but said nothing, only continued eating the delicious stew. Rovandir smacked his lips as he soaked up the juices with his slice of warm bread. It had all been delicious, and he found himself impressed. She would be an easy student to teach, for she already possessed many of the basic skills that he to teach his students when they first started.

After she and Haldir finished their stew, the cake was cut and served, and it brought even more delight to their mouths. It was perfectly moist and the filling provided the right amount of contrast to the rich frosting. Haldir found himself entranced by the cake and how good it tasted. He was growing even more impressed with this woman as time passed.

* * *

Translations:

_Dogon en Helegon_: Warrior of Ice

_Gi suilon, Raina Peredhil. Ni veren an gi ngovaned. Im Rovandir.:_ I greet you, Raina Half-Elven. I am happy to meet you. I am Rovandir.

_pinig:_ little one

_herven_: husband


	4. Chapter 4

After the meal was complete, Haldir escorted Raina from the kitchen after she received instructions when to be back in the morning. Haldir and Raina walked back to her talan, and Haldir was about to leave. However, Raina stopped him. Haldir looked at her with one eyebrows raised, questioning why he was not allowed to leave. He was tired and in need of a bath. Raina blushed under his gaze, feeling slightly embarrassed at this request.

"Where would I find a place to bathe?" she whispered, feeling a slightly blush coming to her cheeks.

Haldir watched as she flushed with modesty. He had to marvel at how strange this Peredhel was. She could tell him of how she was almost brutally raped without flinching, but mentioning her own hygiene caused her to turn bright pink. It was not an unattractive color on her, but it was strange to find it coloring her cheeks.

"There is a series of hot springs. I will take you to them. I will give you a moment to gather your things," Haldir said with a little formal bow.

Raina nodded and then went into her talan. She went to the bedroom and found one of her simpler gowns and a wrapper that would serve as a dressing gown. She went in the little cupboard below the wash basin and found some soft towels and washing cloths. She took one of the large towels and smaller cloths and wrapped them in the clothes.

She went back to the entrance to her talan, and was surprised to find Haldir gone. She stepped outside, and looking around, thinking that he might have moved a different part of the walkways to admire a view. She moved off a little, looking around, quite confused.

"My lord? My lord Haldir?" she called, wondering where he might have wandered off to.

"You are quite quick, my lady. You seem to have found your way around your talan," Haldir's voice said from behind her.

Raina whipped back around to find him carrying a bundle of his own. He had dropped from the trees to stand exactly where she had left him. Her eyes were wide with momentary fright, but she quickly relaxed. She looked at him curiously, wondering about the bundle he carried and where he went.

"I have yet to take my bath," Haldir said simply.

Raina's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Haldir continued to regard her with an indifferent stare, and it left her confused.

"Shall we?" he asked when she said nothing.

Raina started slightly but then followed as Haldir led the way down to the ground. They walked side by side for a while in complete silence. Raina was still trying to puzzle out Haldir's strange behavior. He had seemed, if not compassionate, then at least understanding to her on their last meeting. But he was positively unreachable now. She kept glancing at him, but he was determined not to look at her.

Haldir, looked straight ahead, keeping his eyes off of her. He was trying to keep his thoughts off of her at all costs, for it would be more than embarrassing to be ill-disposed when they disrobed.

They reached the hot springs in good time, and Raina was pleasantly surprised. The hot springs were in a slightly secluded area of the city, and the whole area was shrouded in fog from the hot water mixing with the colder air around it. There were about ten separate pools, and each pool ranged from three feet in diameter to about fifteen feet in diameter, effectively allowing for one or multiple people per pool.

Raina quickly moved through the mist to one of the more medium sized pools on the far side of the clearing. She looked behind her to find that she could just make out Haldir's shape a little further away. His motions suggested that he was removing his tunic. Raina turned quickly and slipped out of her dress and chemise. Once she was disrobed, she sank into the hot water with a sigh of satisfaction. She had not had a hot bath in some time, and the gentle current was soothing to her sore muscles.

"My lady, there are soaps in the chests near the center of the arrangement if you wish to wash," Haldir called through the mists.

He could see her relaxing against the side of the pool, and now that he was submerged with no risk to his own ego, he had no fear of watching her. Raina blushed a little and looked in his direction. She could barely see him through the thick mist, though Haldir could see her quite clearly. Assuming that his eyesight matched her own, she held no fear of walking to gather a vial or two of sweet smelling oil with which to wash.

Haldir watched as Raina walked through the mist, a feeling of gentle awe sweeping through him. Her body had been something to envy when it was clothed, but it caused a great physical reaction when it was bare. Her lines were flowing and graceful, and she looked so different from all others he had seen before. Her mortal blood, which could have easily diminished her Elven grace, caused her breasts to swell slightly larger than most female elves, and her rear was slightly more round, though still firm. She did not have the ethereal fluidity of movement that female elves had, but she was still graceful enough. She moved back through the mist and to her pool, and Haldir sighed with slight disappointment. He shook his head; he would have to pay another visit to one of his friends tonight. He gently unbraided his hair and sunk beneath the water, clearing his head of Raina for a moment.

Raina was using the oils and soaps to cleanse her long hair of its soils. She kept glancing over to where Haldir was bathing. She wanted to make sure he was not watching her. She did not expect him to have any sort of impropriety, but she would not put it past any man to steal a glance at a naked woman. She submerged herself for a moment, allowing for the soap to fall from her hair. Upon surfacing, she heard the sounds of a female giggle. She glanced over to where Haldir was bathing and found that there was someone kneeling next to his head. Raina blushed as she heard a soft masculine groan.

Haldir was relaxing in the hot spring when someone came up to sit next to his head. He glanced and saw that it was one of his friends, a She-Elf by the name of Cloriel. Her long blond hair was swinging down in a soft curtain, bringing highlight to the fact that she was quite naked.

"I have missed you, Marchwarden. How long have you been in the city?" Cloriel chimed, her voice soft and airy.

"Only a day," Haldir breathed, so not to let Raina know that there was someone else in the bath.

"And you have not come to visit me. I am disappointed that you have forgotten our encounter so quickly," Cloriel said, leaning down to whisper into Haldir's ear.

Before he could respond, she gently licked the outer rim, resulting in an involuntary moan deep in his throat. He quickly grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into the pool to straddle his hips as he sat on the slight ledge of the hot spring. He brought his lips to hers and quickly stifled her little giggles.

Raina blushed a deep red as she saw the other figure move into the pool with Haldir. She quickly finished her bath, blocking out the sounds of pleasure that were coming from Haldir's pool. After she had washed and dressed, she quickly walked out of the pool area. She went in the opposite direction of the couple in the pool, though it was the opposite direction of the inner city. She did not want to have to walk by them while they were otherwise engaged.

The sky was growing dark, but there was a mystic glow through the trees that helped to guide her. She wandered for a while, and the light was all but gone from the sky. She knew that the walk had not taken this long to walk to the hot springs. She looked among the trees, hoping to spot some sort of star by which to navigate, but the branches and leaves obscured the sky completely. Raina stopped in a small clearing, turning on the spot, trying to find the direction by which she should travel. Fighting the feelings that she was entirely lost, she tried to look for the slight path on which she had traveled, but she could not find it in the dark. She looked to the sky again and sighed.

Beginning to resign herself to never being found, she moved to sit below a tree. As she lowered herself on the ground, she used her work dress to prevent herself from getting her current clothes dirty. She pulled her legs up to her chest, hoping to keep in the warmth. She hoped that she would have made it back by now, but there was no use trying to travel in a night as thick as the one around her. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her mind to find some rest.

But there was a sound, like the fluttering of bird's wings that caused her to jump and her eyes to snap open. She started to find that a warden was standing in the middle of the small clearing. She stood quickly and the warden smiled at her. She was happy to find that it was Orophin.

"I see that you find yourself in a strange position, my lady," Orophin said with a light jest.

Raina blushed and tugged on a piece of her still wet and loose hair. She had not thought of her state when she had rushed to leave Haldir.

"It is no matter, of course. I was on my way back home when I came across you in this clearing. Shall I escort you back to Caras Galadhon?" Orophin asked politely.

Raina smiled and allowed herself to walk beside Orophin. She looked at his face, and found that it was so similar to Haldir's, but then so different. Orophin's eyes, more blue than silver, were warmer and more friendly. His smile was more genuine and came more easily.

"May I inquire into why you have decided to sleep under the trees? Is your talan not hospitable?" Orophin asked with a little laugh.

Raina laughed as well, but it was not quite as merry as Orophin's. "It was not by choice that I was retiring under the trees. I was bathing and I tried to find my way back on my own, and I became lost," Raina admitted with a little embarrassment.

"Did you not have a guide that could show you?" Orophin asked, confused. He had heard Haldir's angry mumblings over having to be Raina's guide until she learned her way, but perhaps he had found someone else to delegated to, someone that would have to be reprimanded.

"I did, but he was…busy. So I decided against disturbing him," Raina said, hesitating. She did not know if Orophin knew of his brother's escapades, and she did not want to ruin a secret.

"Who was your guide, my lady?" Orophin asked, not bothering with any sort of hinting anymore. He knew that the woods could be dangerous to a woman alone.

Raina bit her lip; Orophin looked so concerned for her safety.

"Haldir," she whispered, not looking Orophin in the eye.

Orophin's jaw dropped a little before he regained his composure. He had never heard of his brother shirking any duty, especially one given to him directly from the Lady of Light. Orophin could guess what had distracted Haldir so, for there were few things save a great deal of wine, and the lure of a woman's bed that could cause such foolishness. Haldir had spent most of the day with him and Rumil at the training fields, so he knew Haldir's current state had nothing to do with wine.

Orophin was silent for the rest of the walk back to Raina's talan, and they parted with only polite words of farewell. Raina was confused with Orophin's sudden change, but said nothing out of respect. It was not her place to question a warden.

Haldir sat on the ledge of his hot spring, Cloriel leaning heavily against him. He was still sheathed inside of her, but he felt satisfied. He had tried to keep his voice down, for Raina's sake. Cloriel was panting, and he was amused as her breasts heaved under the strain. He reached up and touched one of the sensitive buds and she squealed a little at the touch, wriggling against him. As he played with her nipples, he felt himself growing hard inside of her well plundered hole. For all of her girlish giggles and innocent blushes, Cloriel was quite the temptress and was simply wild during the act. He gently began thrusting again, and she groaned in protest.

"Marchwarden, if you continue on, you will commend my soul to Mandos. I cannot stand anymore," Cloriel moaned, lifting herself from her seat.

She sank a little lower in the water and washed the evidence from herself. Haldir watched with gentle amusement, but honored the lady's wishes. He was more than satisfied with the night. He gently glanced over to where Raina was bathing, but was shocked to find her pool empty. He sat up a little straighter and looked around. He and Cloriel were quite alone in the bathing area.

Haldir quickly pulled himself from the pool and dried and dressed with all haste. Cloriel was confused and protested, but Haldir ignored her. He was silently cursing himself for ignoring his primary duty, the charge he was given by Lady Galadriel herself. Once Haldir was dressed in a casual wine colored tunic and tan leggings, he donned his bow and boots before setting out to find her.

He found her trail easily, and followed it off into the forest. Cloriel called for him, but he left her. She, like all other women he bedded, knew that his duty to his realm came before every other pleasure. Haldir followed Raina's trail easily, and found himself growing more anxious as he wandered further and further from Caras Galadhon. He came to a small clearing and found that there was an impression under a tree. There was a slight bit of white powder, and upon tasting, Haldir found it to be flour. He stood up and found himself looking at Orophin.

Orophin had come back to the clearing, knowing that Haldir would track Raina as soon as he realized that she was gone. He wore a stern look, an expression that rarely crossed his face. Haldir regarded his brother with sternness. He had to find Raina, and a conversation with Orophin would only slow him down.

"I took her back to her talan. As you can no doubt tell, she became very lost and was in desperate need of guidance. She had resigned herself to sleeping out here," Orophin started, his voice low and as stern as the look gracing his countenance.

Haldir relaxed a little, knowing that Raina was safe. But that did not explain Orophin's expression.

"Haldir, you were charged with the duty as her guardian and yet, on the first day, you lose her. It is most unbecoming of a Marchwarden," Orophin scolded his older brother without fear. Orophin knew Haldir cared too much for him or Rumil to truly do anything about disrespect.

"That is no way for you to speak to me. I am your superior and I will not tolerate your insolence," Haldir said, icicles falling to the soft grass beneath his boots.

"I do not speak to you as one warden to his commander, but from one brother to another," Orophin said, meeting Haldir's icy words with fire of his own.

"And as my brother, do you have anything else to say?" Haldir shot back, battling expertly.

He and Orophin had always knocked heads, even as children. It was in everyone's benefit, because they would always come out stronger for it.

"Who was she? And was she worth it?" Orophin asked slowly.

Haldir was shocked for a moment, but that moment was brief and he barely flinched.

"It is none of your-"

"It became my business when it starts to interfere with your duties, both as the head of the Galadhrim, and as the head of our household. I'll ask again: who was she and was she worth it?" Orophin asked, cutting across Haldir's attempted refusal.

Haldir sighed, knowing that Orophin was right. They never held secrets before, and Orophin of all people, knew what Haldir was going through the best.

"Cloriel," Haldir said simply.

Orophin smirked to himself. Haldir did not need to explain further.

"Let us return home. You must be up early to guide your charge to her duties. We also have things to prepare for the coming of the recruits. They will be here in less than two months' time," Orophin said, relaxing back into his easy smile.

Haldir sighed and nodded, following Orophin back toward their talan. On that walk, Haldir swore to himself that his personal life would never again interfere with his duties, regardless of the circumstance. Not even the stirrings that he felt inside of himself toward his charge would ever overpower his ultimate concern for her safety and well-being. Even when his duty to be her guide came to an end, he would remain her guardian in the best way he knew how: protecting Caras Galadhon from harm.


	5. Chapter 5

A fortnight passed, and Haldir was waiting outside of Raina's talan as he always did. She knew now when to expect him, so he never had to wait for more than a few minutes. Haldir stood patiently, and, Raina appeared a moment later. Haldir looked her over once, and found that she was wearing her normal work clothes: simple dress that went to her ankles, a plain chemise, and an apron that was steadily growing to be different shades of colors.

Haldir stepped aside and let Raina lead today. Raina bit her lip, a little nervous. She was trying her hardest to learn the paths of the city, and she was doing relatively well. She knew the path to the bathing pools well, so Haldir did not have to show her the way any longer. They had yet to speak of the incident, and it seemed to be better forgotten. Raina also was learning the path to the dining hall, which also meant learning the way to the kitchen.

She wanted to learn where to do her own washing, but Haldir had stood firm in letting her know that there were other maids that could take care of that duty. She had enough work to do in the kitchens. Raina was there from just after sunrise to just before sunset every day, and would barely have the energy to change her clothes before falling onto her made bed. Haldir noticed her exhaustion at the end of each day, and always swore to have a word with Rovandir about it, but something always stopped him. He liked how she would sometimes stumble, and then he would have to escort her on his arm, in order to assure that she did not fall again. He had kept to his silent vow to never let his personal business interfere with his duty ever again, but he could not deny that he had some sort of physical attraction to this Peredhel.

But this morning, he was calmly walking about a pace behind her. He was wearing his warden's uniform, for he was to attend another audience with Lady Galadriel after he had escorted Raina to the kitchens. He almost hoped to be sent back to the borders. It was not as if he disliked the city, but the company of so many others was distracting. He found that old acquaintances and bed partners were begging for every spare moment of his time. He had barely spent any time with his brothers, which Haldir deeply regretted.

Raina walked through the talans confidently, recognizing familiar landmarks and was navigating with ease. She and Haldir walked down a spiral staircase and quickly found themselves outside the doors of the kitchen. Raina was about to enter, but then turned to Haldir.

"You will return? When my shift is over?" she asked, a little hesitantly.

"I am unsure. Lady Galadriel has summoned me, and I am unsure of her purposes," Haldir replied honestly.

"I do not think anyone in Lothlorien know the lady's true purposes, not even her dear husband," Raina said with a little smirk.

They shared a brief chuckle before falling silent again.

"But if you are to depart, you will not leave without saying farewell?" Raina asked, blushing a little at the question.

Haldir looked at her questioningly, but he smirked a little after a moment.

"Of course not," Haldir reassured her.

Raina smiled, a strange sense of relief flooding her system. She was unsure why, but the thought of Haldir leaving her without so much as a brief good-bye was heart-wrenching. The two parted ways and Raina sighed as she entered the kitchen. Its bustle and hustle had become rather routine by this point, and Raina was able to navigate through the rushing elves without causing trouble. She found Rovandir waiting for her at their usual table, a smile on his handsome face.

Raina quickly joined him and they started their lessons. Rovandir had been slowly teaching Raina how to make all of the recipes that were served at Caras Galadhon, but today was special. Today, he was going to teach her the secret art of making lembas, a waybread that possessed the ability to fill the stomach of a grown man when he only ate a small bite. Raina had heard about this magical foodstuff from some of the wardens, for it was their source of food while on patrol. Rovandir looked at Raina seriously before they began, as if inspecting her. Raina met his gaze with a little hesitation, but did not waver.

"This is one of our most closely guarded secrets, Raina. You cannot share what I am about to show you with anyone, do you understand?" Rovandir asked.

Raina nodded eagerly, smiling at the prospect of learning this art. Rovandir sighed and they set about their work.

* * *

Haldir walked to the chambers where he was to meet with Lady Galadriel. He was nervous about this meeting. The incident at the bathing pools was all but forgotten, but Haldir did not know if Galadriel was aware of his leisurely activities. While most elves found a life of celibacy perfectly fulfilling until they married, there were the few that wished to have their carnal desires quenched before settling down domestically. There were still fewer, like Haldir, who knew that one partner could never be enough, and had forsaken any desire to be bound.

Haldir was announced and then ushered into the chambers. Celeborn and Galadriel were sitting at a small table, waiting for him. Haldir joined them, but bowed respectfully before they all sat down. Galadriel studied Haldir for a moment, and the Marchwarden sat still and impassive, keeping his mind blank. Galadriel smiled a little.

"Haldir, how is Raina doing?" she asked softly.

"Quite well. Rovandir is pleased with her progress," Haldir replied automatically.

"He has told us as such. You do not think that you are the only person with whom we get reports of her mental state," Celeborn said with a smirk.

Haldir matched the facial expression perfectly. Celeborn always did know how to take Haldir's ego down a notch.

"I am more interested in how Raina is adjusting to life here," Galadriel clarified, moving back to her original line of questioning.

"I believe she is quite well adjusted. She finds it difficult to communicate with most of the other citizens because she does not speak our language, but I believe Rovandir is slowly helping her to learn, as is my brother when he is not on duty," Haldir said confidently. He was quite pleased that Raina had taken the initiative to learn the tongue of her father, and had even tried to help her when he could.

"That is good to know. How are you doing, Haldir? I know you were not pleased with me when I assigned you this duty," Galadriel asked compassionately.

Haldir hesitated a moment before answering, taking stock of his own state of being. "While I wish to be out at the borders where I am needed most, I have content to perform whatever task you need me to, my lady. I also have found time to frequent the training grounds, something that I know the trainers have asked me to do more often," Haldir replied, taking care with each word he said.

Galadriel smiled, pleased with his answer.

"You will be sent back to the borders sooner than you think, Marchwarden. We have received correspondence from both Imladris and Mirkwood on the subject of their training programs," Celeborn said, very seriously.

Haldir perked up at the mention of the recruits, and returning to his regular duties.

"They are ahead of schedule, and both will be arriving in less than a week. The letters were delayed, but both gave a specific date of arrival. Will the accommodations be ready for them in time?" Celeborn continued.

Haldir's mood brightened considerably. "Of course, my lord. We have barracks prepared for all of the trainees that were mentioned in the previous correspondence. Are those numbers still the same?" Haldir asked, switching seamlessly into his business mode.

"Yes. One-hundred from Mirkwood and fifty from Imladris. Glorfindel and Legolas will be commanding the forces on their trip here. They will be staying for a little while after you take the troops out on the tour. We can discuss the time you will be spending out there with them. You will not be spending the whole three years, of course, because you've already done your time," Celeborn said with a little smile.

Haldir smiled a little back but nodded. The meeting concluded shortly after and Haldir was sent on his way. He was happy that the recruits would be coming sooner than expected. Haldir enjoyed Caras Galadhon and the company that it brought, but there was nothing like the thrill of battle.

Haldir left the palace and went to the barracks that were being prepared. They were mostly ready, but Haldir had to pass on the message that any remaining details would have to sped along so they would be completely ready by the time the trainees arrived. The barracks were buildings on the ground and consisted of long rooms filled with bunks. There were five rows of five bunk beds in each of the four buildings, which meant that each elf would have his own bunk. There were a few of the graduates from the Lothlorien training program who would join the Mirkwood and Imladris elves when the time came to depart.

The group of two-hundred would be divided into four groups, based on which building they were assigned to sleep in, and each building would be going to a different portion of the borders. Rumil, Orophin, and two of Haldir's most senior captains would be leading each group in a different direction, north, south, east, and west. Haldir would be dividing his time among each of the groups, spending a few months at each before returning to Caras Galadhon to give reports. He had been doing this duty every five years for at least three centuries, so Haldir had become quite used to the routine.

After Haldir had passed the message on to the elves preparing the barracks, Haldir went to the training grounds to find Orophin and the other captains to pass on the news. Haldir walked with purpose in his step and his eyes were set. He was glad to have something to do beside sit around and watch trainees spar. His ambition hardly let him be still for very long. After Orophin was told, Haldir sighed. He had run out of tasks to accomplish. It was past midday, which meant that Raina had been working for several hours now.

_Perhaps I may sit in on the lesson and taste whatever she is learning to make today,_ Haldir thought to himself.

After deciding on this course of action, Haldir strode off purposefully toward the kitchen.

* * *

Raina cried out in frustration as she pulled yet another failed attempt at lembas out of the oven. This had been her tenth try, and each time was something different. Rovandir was starting to grow just as frustrated with Raina and she was with herself. He had no problems teaching her how to make some of the most complicated dinner recipes that he knew. Lembas was relatively simple compared to the delicate soufflés she had mastered in one try. But she just could not seem to get it right. This last try had been the closest yet, but the waybread was not the soft, yet firm texture it was supposed to be. This batch crumbled when taken from the pan, indicating that something had gone wrong in the mixing.

Raina threw the failed attempt into the waste bin and groaned in frustration. Rovandir sighed and put his hands to his hips, studying her.

"Again. I will get this," Raina said, pulling out more ingredients.

"Raina, I think we should take a break and evaluate what we are doing wrong," Rovandir said with a little defeated sigh.

"Taking a break won't help me. I'm not leaving this kitchen until I get this right," Raina said, furrowing her brow with concentration and determination.

Rovandir took a seat on one of the stools by the work bench. Raina carefully measured the ingredient in her hand twice before dumping it in the bowl and mixing it with the water. Rovandir watched as she went through and did this for every ingredient that was required to make the bread. She meticulously mixed, kneaded, and placed the dough onto sheets before taking them out to the oven. She stood with her hands on her hips, watching as the waybread cooked.

While she stood out at the oven, Haldir entered the kitchen and went to where Rovandir was sitting. Haldir sat on another stool and looked at the master cook. Rovandir wore an expression of exasperation and resignation, and he gave a heavy sigh before turning to look at Haldir. The Marchwarden looked at his friend, a confused and curious look in his eyes.

"Raina has been doing splendidly with everything I've given her to do. She even mastered Lord Celeborn's favorite tea scones without batting an eyelash. But I give her one of the most basic things in our diet and she struggles," Rovandir said, speaking almost to himself.

Haldir looked out of the door, and he could see the hem of Raina's skirt as she stood in front of the oven.

"I'm not sure why, but she has been unable to produce lembas to the quality I showed her when we started," Rovandir explained further.

Haldir raised his eyebrows in surprise. He found this news to be most disturbing. Raina was a magnificent cook, for he had been able to taste most of the things that she had prepared when he came to collect her at the end of each day. Lembas was essential to every elf of Lothlorien, but the wardens relied on it heavily while they were at the borders, because there was rarely time for a full meal when patrols ran so close together.

"What has she been doing wrong?" Haldir asked, trying to figure out how one with such talent could not possibly handle this task.

"That is just it; it is something different every time. The first batch was overcooked, but that was partially my fault, for I distracted her from her vigilant watch of the timer. The second batch did not have enough water, so it crumbled. The third, fourth, and fifth attempts went wrong for unknown reasons. The sixth and seventh batches were mixed properly, but were not the right thickness, which left the middles slightly undercooked. The eighth and ninth batches went wrong for more unknown reasons, and the last batch crumbled again. She made another batch, and she vowed not to leave tonight until she mastered this skill," Rovandir said, counting off the attempts on his fingers.

Haldir sighed, a little concerned. He knew that Raina could be hard-headed when it came to things that dealt with her trade, but he had never seen this level of stubbornness.

"It should be ready now, _bain naur,_" Rovandir called out.

Raina quickly pulled the pans from the oven and found herself excited. The first impressions looked good. The bread was the wonderful gold that she had witnessed earlier in the day. She used her apron to grip the hot pans and brought them back to the kitchen. She was surprised but strangely delighted to find Haldir sitting at the table with her teacher.

"I think this may be the one, Rov'," Rania said excitedly.

"Rov'?" Haldir questioned.

"Well, Rovandir can be quite the mouthful. I wanted to call him by a Sindarin name, as he calls me by several Sindarin names, but he will not let me," Raina explained, leaving the pans to cool for a moment before attempting to remove the wafers.

"What does he call you?" Haldir asked sharply, looking to Rovandir.

"_Bain naur_ [beautiful flame], _pinig_ [little one], _Lachlass_ [fiery leaf], just to name a few of the more endearing ones," Rovandir said, rolling his eyes a little.

"And do not forget _Delgaran_ [Red Horror], _Dewril_ [failer], and _Pen-estel_ [hopeless] when you are particularly frustrated with me," Raina corrected, not letting Rovandir get away with anything in front of Haldir.

Haldir chuckled once at their antics. He was glad to see that Raina had at least found one friend in Lothlorien.

"Should I tell her what they used to call you, Rovandir?" Haldir remarked, looking to his old friend with a smirk.

Rovandir lost all traces of humor and gulped a little. "Haldir, if you do that, then I will be forced to tell her what they call you now," Rovandir said.

"I feel no shame in my titles," Haldir said, keeping his smirk.

He turned to Raina, who was watching the interaction with mild fascination. She had heard things gently whispered behind hands about Haldir, and had enough sense to remember the little fragments of conversation so that she could ask for translations from either Orophin or Rovandir later. She always suspected that they would lie to her about what was being said, but she never had the proof. They always claimed that the females talked of him being strong and proud, but the giggles and blushes, combined with the incident at the bathing pools, led Raina to believe something entirely different.

"Let us forget this business of names. I am happy to call Rovandir my teacher, and Haldir my lord Marchwarden. I wish to know if my lembas is up to the standards that are to be expected here," Raina said, turning back to her now cooled pans.

Rovandir stood and pulled the special flat utensil and gently slid the cakes off of the sheet. Raina bit her lip and held her breath. They came off in one piece, which was a good sign. Rovandir picked one up and it held together, which made Raina's gut flutter with anticipation. When Rovandir broke it down the little diagonal indent and it gave the satisfying crack, Raina all but burst into tears of joy. Rovandir gave half of the lembas to Haldir, and Raina got nervous again. If anyone knew what lembas was supposed to taste like, it would be him.

Haldir gently smelled the lembas in his hand. The early signs were good; it smelled exactly like it was supposed to. He nibbled on the corner, and the familiar tastes erupted in his mouth. It was perfect. Rovandir took a bite and sighed, satisfied.

"You did very well, _bain naur_. This is just right," Rovandir said, turning with a proud smile to Raina.

Her face lit up in a bright smile and she jumped into the air a little, squealing with delight. Haldir chuckled as he watched her celebrate her achievement.

"I think this calls for a celebration," Haldir said, standing up.

Rovandir gave his friend a knowing smile.

"I would love to join you, Haldir, but I still have work to do. Take Raina somewhere nice, and I'll make you a supper basket," Rovandir said with a wink.

Raina was too busy celebrating to notice the exchange, but Haldir got her attention.

"Go back to your talan and change. You have been working very hard and you need a chance to relax," Haldir said with a little smirk.

Raina was confused for a moment, but then Rovandir shooed her out of the kitchens. Raina hurried back to her talan, unsure of what to think. Once she had arrived, she quickly washed the remnants of her work off of her skin before changing her dress. It was a beautiful summer's day, so she decided on a light-weight dress. It was pale green, a color that matched her eyes perfectly. The waistline of the dress fell just below her breasts and the v-neckline was accented by little jewels. The sleeves were loose from the shoulder down, and sheer. The fabric of the skirt moved in such a way that made her feel like a river was flowing around her legs. She decided against shoes, for she had seen plenty of She-Elves not wearing them.

Raina quickly brushed and plaited her hair, leaving some strands to curl around her face. She looked in her mirror and sighed. She was no elven beauty, but it was better than her work attire. She walked out of her talan, a little distracted, and she found herself colliding with a broad chest. She stepped back a little and looked up to find that it was Haldir. He was smirking gently, and Raina saw that he had a basket handle looped around one arm.

Haldir looked at Raina and was slightly in awe. She looked beautiful, despite how poorly she had braided her hair. But he shook himself, remembering his vow. This was to be a friendly outing to celebrate all of the hard work that she had been putting in, not a romantic picnic, despite all of the suggestive comments that Rovandir had made when he had prepared the basket. Haldir extended an elbow and Raina took it with a little smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Raina and Haldir walked through the tree-top paths until they reached the edge of the city. Raina was not familiar with this area, but she trusted Haldir enough to know not to panic. He was the Marchwarden; it was his duty to know every inch of Lothlorien.

They descended down a spiral staircase, and Raina took a chance to look at Haldir. He was still dressed in his grey warden's uniform, but Raina found herself thinking that, even though she had seen him in many other states of dress and undress, she found him most handsome like this. The silver of his icy eyes was brought out when he wore the grey tunic and cloak. The clothes were a little more ornate than the other wardens, signifying his higher rank, but they were still simple compared to the rich robes and tunics that she had seen members of the court wearing at meals. Haldir seemed most comfortable in his warden's clothing, which Raina found to be quite pleasing. He could be arrogant, but his apparent love of the simpler life was appealing. Haldir felt her eyes on him, but chose not to return the looks. He had seen her choice of clothing when he had arrived at her talan. He did not need any more encouragement to look at her.

They reached the spot Haldir had picked with relative ease. It was a small clearing a short distance from the city. It was not so far away that the light laughter or soft conversations could not be heard, but just far enough away and hidden that there was an air of privacy to the clearing. The vegetation gave the appearance of a wall between the clearing and the path near it, which made the spot a little more intimate. There was a creek with a little waterfall off to one side, and the sound of the water running over the stones was a pleasant addition to the serene atmosphere.

Haldir set the basket down on the ground and the two dug in. There were little cakes and sandwiches, along with a caste of sweet elvish wine. While they ate, they shared pleasant conversation of lighter topics, like how the weather had been most pleasant as of late and how the summer was quiet mild this year. Once the food was consumed, the two started to sip on the wine. It was silent between them, but it was comfortable silence.

The sun was overhead and the heat was beginning to build. Raina looked at the little creek wistfully, and found herself wondering if the water was cool. Haldir watched Raina as she watched the creek. He wondered if she would want to swim, but he resisted asking himself.

After she finished her glass of wine, she turned to Haldir. He was stretched out languidly, his face upturned to catch the sun's rays. His hair shone silver-gold in the light. She found herself wanting to touch him, and she could not stop her hands from slowly moving toward his perfect little braids on the side of his head.

Haldir felt her approach before he opened his eyes. He wondered what she was going to do, but then she gently ran a finger along his braid. Haldir's eyes snapped open and he grabbed her wrist in the blink of an eye. Raina was startled, and jumped as he sat up.

"It is a sign of disrespect for anyone but a bond mate to touch the braids of a warrior, my lady," Haldir said warningly, releasing her wrist.

She pulled it to her chest, rubbing it slightly. He did not hurt her, but it was startling enough to feel like it had.

"I did not know. I apologize," Raina muttered softly.

Haldir sighed; he had forgotten that she did not know the customs of the hair braids that were such a large part of Elvish culture. He rolled on his side and looked up at her.

"Elves wear their hair in braids to show rank, familial status, and even profession. I, for instance, wear the side braids of a warrior, but my hair is left largely down to show that I have rank in society. The style of my braid that brings back this part of my hair shows that I am the head of my household," Haldir said, touching each part of his hair as he explained.

Raina watched as he explained, fascinated. She had noticed that almost all elves wore different styles of braids, but she had never thought about their meaning. Even Orophin, Rumil, and Haldir wore different styles of braids.

"Orophin wears a different style of long braid, because he is not the head of a household, but he does have a rank as captain of the wardens. Rumil wears two side braids, one set to show his warrior status, and the other to show that he has been bound," Haldir explained.

Raina nodded, and she moved to lie down, so to be more comfortable as she listened.

"Why does Lady Galadriel not wear any braids?" she asked curiously.

"Because she is the Lady of Light. She does not have to follow by the rules of the Silvan," Haldir said with a little smirk.

"Silvan? Is that like a nationality? Like I'm Rohirric as compared to Gondorian or Númenórean?" Raina asked, trying to make his talk a little more clear.

"Yes, _pinig_. That is almost exactly correct. There are three different races of Elves. There are the Noldar, the Vanyar, and the Teleri," Haldir explained, enjoying a chance to show off his knowledge of lore and history.

"And what are you?" Raina asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Haldir smirked, amused at her questions. "I, like most of the citizens here, am Silvan, or Wood-elf," Haldir said, his chest swelling slightly in pride.

"But Lady Galadriel is not Silvan?" Raina asked.

"No, she is Noldarin," Haldir said with a little sigh.

It was no secret among the elves of the lady's past, but it was a sad story that he did not wish to tell Raina at this time. So he just smirked a little and shook his head.

"What am I?" Raina asked suddenly.

Haldir looked at her, concern in his eyes. She was looking up at him with honest eyes, waiting for an answer. Haldir hesitated a moment, but did not let it show on his face.

"You are a Peredhil, a Half-Elven who was granted The Choice," Haldir answered as honestly as he could.

"Yes, I know this. But what am I half of? I did not know that there were different types of elves, and will it matter which race I am half of?" Raina asked, a few slightly irrational fears coming to her head and tumbling past her lips before she could stop them.

Haldir chuckled at her concern but shook his head. "It is probable that you are half Silvan, for the vast majority of elves left in Middle-Earth are Silvan elves. There is a chance that you are Sindar, but that would be a rare thing indeed," Haldir said, playing on the logical assumptions.

"Will it matter? When the time comes to make my Choice?" Raina asked softly, looking away from Haldir.

Haldir blinked a few times, but said nothing. She had rarely spoken of her gift, and it had almost led Haldir to believe that she had already made it, and chose to remain mortal, as she was raised.

"It will not, as far as I am aware. But perhaps, after Lord Glorfindel of Imladris arrives with the troops, Lady Galadriel will allow you to travel back with him to speak with Lord Elrond. He and his family are Peredhel, and they may be able to answer your questions better," Haldir suggested softly.

The thought of Raina traveling away from the safety of Lothlorien was slightly troubling to both of them, but neither showed it. Raina only gave a small smile and agreed.

A light breeze swept through the clearing, and some of the hair that Raina had left down and even more that had fallen out of her braid drifted lazily across her face. Haldir watched as she scowled and pushed it away.

"Would you like me to braid your hair?" Haldir asked suddenly, feeling the undeniable impulse.

Raina smiled a little but gave her consent. Haldir sat up and moved to kneel behind Raina. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, pleased to find it so soft and free of tangles. Raina controlled her breathing so not to moan at the feeling of his fingers running through her hair. It felt very intimate and sensual, and she closed her eyes to help herself control her thoughts. Haldir efficiently braided her hair back, making three plaits and combining them into one long braid that fell down her back. He made sure to keep the shorter hairs that he often saw sticking her face when she worked were braided back into a plait that ran along her hair line and then integrated it into the long plait.

Raina was surprised by the nimbleness of his fingers. The braids were tight, but she never felt any pain. Haldir quickly tied off the end with the strip of leather that she had originally used. When he sat back and Raina turned to look at him with a smile, he felt his breath leave him. She looked stunning. Haldir had to back away a little before he could act on his more base impulses.

Raina thanked Haldir, but she couldn't help but to notice his strange behavior. She didn't let her disappointment show in her expression as she turned to lie on the ground. She had felt so connected to Haldir in that moment, and it was almost saddening to see that he did not feel the same way.

Raina kept in a sigh, but stared up at the clouds that floated lazily overhead. She could almost feel like she was a child again. She used to run through the rolling grasses of the fields around her home, pretending she was one of the great eagles of legend. But, once she grew tired, she would throw herself onto the ground and find pictures in the shapes of the clouds. She had always been scolded for being idle, but she found peace in those times. Her elven heritage connected her to the world around her in a different way, and she had been glad to know the plains and the open sky.

She smiled slightly as she played the same imagination game from her childhood. She saw a picture of an arrow and then a dog's face. Haldir watched as Raina lay on the ground, looking up at the clouds. Her face was so innocent, despite all of the evil she had seen over her short years.

Before he could stop himself, he reached down and gently stroked the side of her face, leading down and around the softly pointed tip of her ear. Raina was lost in her daydreams that she jumped when she felt a cool hand touching her face. That jump turned into an involuntary shudder as Haldir's fingers passed over her ear. She closed her eyes and let him touch her skin. His fingers left a trail of warmth along her flesh, and the skin tingled slightly. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

Haldir watched as her eyes rolled back and she breathed deeply. Haldir wanted her enough to break his vow, but his honor kept him from acting on his urges. He did, however, continue to stroke her face and ear. He smirked at the reactions he was causing, but did not vocalize it. Raina moaned slightly as the pleasure built in her body, unable to control herself. Haldir heard the moan, and he almost lost his control. He pulled his hand away and sat back. He hadn't realized that he had slowly been leaning down toward her face until after he stopped touching her.

Raina opened her eyes and looked at Haldir, confused. He had a clouded look to his face, but it was otherwise unreadable. She sat up and turned to face him. Haldir shook himself mentally. He only had a few weeks to deal with this strange woman. He could and would control himself. He looked back to Raina, who was still looking very confused. He tried to smile, but it did not come out to be the assuring thing he intended. Raina sighed and decided it was best to leave it alone. It wasn't her place to question the Marchwarden.

"When will the troops be arriving?" Raina asked, moving on to a different topic.

"Within a week, if nothing should go ill on their journey. Lord Glorfindel will be coming from the east, while Prince Legolas will be coming from the west," Haldir said, unable to contain his longing sigh. He missed his friends, and it would be nice to see them.

"Are you close with Prince Legolas?" Raina asked, seeing Haldir's longing in his eyes.

"Legolas is one of my closest friends," Haldir said simply.

Raina left it alone, but sighed. "How many will be coming?" she asked, her voice a little flat.

"150," Haldir said, his tone a little short.

Raina sighed again. That many additional people in the city would mean extra work. Haldir noticed her sigh, but did nothing to reassure her. He looked to the sky, and he saw that the light was fading.

"Perhaps it is time for us to return. You will be very busy in the coming weeks, I imagine," Haldir suggested.

Raina nodded and stood. She brushed off her dress, all the while avoiding Haldir's gaze.

They walked back to Raina's talan in silence, but this silence seemed different to Raina. It seemed as if Haldir was holding back something, and it made Raina a little nervous. She had thought that Haldir trusted her, and had always been himself around her. But then he would do things like touch her ears, when he knew exactly how sensitive they were, but then would put up a wall of ice between them.

_Perhaps I will ask Rovandir about Haldir. They seem to be good friends, and Rov' would never lie to me,_ Raina thought to herself.

The two reached Raina's talan and Raina turned to Haldir to say good-night. Haldir watched her move in the dying light of the day. Her skin seemed to glow, and her fiery hair glistened in the last rays coming from the sun. Before he could stop himself, he reached down and took her hand in his, and then he brought it softly to his lips. He gave the back of her hand a chaste kiss before releasing it.

"Good-night, my lady," he said softly.

"Good-night, my lord," Raina whispered, a little stunned by the bold gesture.

Raina turned to enter her talan, but Haldir stopped her. Raina turned back around, a curious expression on her face.

"Please, call me Haldir," the Marchwarden said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"As long as you will call me Raina," she replied with a little smirk.

"I will. Good-night, Raina," Haldir said, enjoying as he always did the way her name sounded rolling off his tongue.

"Good-night, Haldir," Raina said, smiling brightly.

Haldir released her, and he, too, was smiling. He was glad he had asked her to call him by his given name. The word sounded so much more pleasing when it came from her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Oh, hey! Remember that thing I used to do? You know, publish a chapter more than once a month? Yeah, my neither...sorry about not posting on this story. But don't feel bad. Everything was being neglected in favor of finishing my Eomer story (which, not to shamelessly plug or anything, is done and I would really appreciate you taking a look if you haven't already). I actually am in the process of writing and revising this story. I plan on posting this to a site called "Of Elves and Men", a Lord of the Rings related fan fiction site where the restrictions on content are small to non-existent. I have a beta there who is helping me out. The process is slow, just because we're both so busy. But more updates with that will come where there is news to give. But, for now, let us continue with this story._

* * *

Haldir was waiting with Galadriel and Celeborn to attend to the arrival of the trainees that would be joining the Galadhrim. Glorfindel had sent a messenger ahead saying that his arrival would be that day, and the messenger from Mirkwood also placed the arrival within the next few hours.

The wait was anxious, but Haldir was anxious for good reasons. He had received word that some of his friends would be arriving and staying for a short period of time. Legolas, Thranduil's son and one of the princes of Mirkwood, would be staying for a short period. Legolas had went through the same training period that Haldir had, and they had taken their traditional tour together. It had bonded them to be good friends.

The twin sons of Elrond would also be arriving with Glorfindel. Elrohir and Elladan were not as close to Haldir as Legolas was, being a few hundred years older, but they were as close as they could be.

* * *

Raina was working like mad, nodding vaguely every time an order was shouted at her in Sindarin. Her proficiency in the language was improving, thanks in large part to lessons with Orophin, but these chaotic moments did nothing but confuse her. She was instructed to continue frosting and decorating the plethora of desserts that were to be served at the feast tonight to celebrate the coming of warriors-in-training from Mirkwood and Rivendell.

Raina was only vaguely aware of the significance, but it was something that all male elven warriors had to do in order to prove themselves. Raina shook stray thoughts and stray hairs from her face. Her brow knit again as she continued to use the frosting tinted pink with strawberry juice on the bright white cake.

* * *

The day wore on and Haldir was starting to grow impatient. Galadriel and Celeborn were as serene as ever, but Haldir doubted that naught but the arrival of Sauron himself would ever shake their serenity. As Haldir was about to let out a sigh to show his feelings, Galadriel's face lit up in a little smile.

"They have arrived. It seems that the two parties met and exchanged pleasantries before continuing on their way," she said with her usual air of mystery.

Haldir's eyes lit up and he looked down the path. Yes, he could now see the shapes of horses moving toward them. They were moving quickly which was a good sign. Within moments, the commanders of the parties cantered into the clearing below the Lorien leaders. Glorfindel, Legolas, Elrohir, and Elladan slid gracefully from their mounts.

Glorfindel was proud and strong, his golden hair shining brightly in the dying light of the day. He was the guardian of Imladris and its borders, and was also in charge of the training of its warriors. It had been his idea that the trainees from the three Elven realms spend time training in the different realms, and it was beneficial for all involved. There were ties between the kingdoms, and they could easily defend their neighbors, because all knew the terrain.

The twin sons of Elrond were smiling brightly, greeting their grandparents with silver-tongued compliments. They shared identical expressions of joy and slight mischief. Their grey eyes were bright as they bore news from their father to his wife's parents.

Legolas was smiling at Haldir, an expression of joy contained in the young prince's bright blue eyes. He did not have the burdens that were placed on his two older brothers, which allowed for Legolas to enjoy the finer things in life: good wine, glorious battles, and the warm comforts of the She-Elves. It was these things that drew the two together, for they had bonded over shared stories of battles, Haldir with goblins and Orcs, Legolas with spiders.

After the captains greeted the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien, each turned to the Marchwarden and passed on just as gracious greetings. Haldir accepted them and gave just as joyous greetings back.

"But come! You are surely hungry from your long travels. A great feast has been laid out for you and your warriors. Let us move to the dining hall," Celeborn said, motioning in its general direction.

Glorfindel and Legolas dismissed the troops to relieve themselves of the burdens they had borne from their homelands and gave strict instructions to move to the dining hall within the half-hour. The commanders and the ruling couple, however, moved right to the dining hall.

* * *

Raina was moving quickly up and down the rows of tables and chairs, making sure that every place was set exactly right. She paused every now and then to polish a piece of cutlery or glassware with her breath and a slightly clean spot on her dress. She knew she looked a mess. She had been baking cakes and desserts since before the sun rose this past morning, and she was exhausted. Although the residents called her Raina Peredhel, they often forgot how mortal she was and how easily she tired.

She quickly undid her long hair and retied it at the crown of her head. It helped to get the pieces that had stuck to the sweat of her brow away and make herself look a little neater. She paused for a moment, looking over to her beautiful table of desserts. She had labored long and hard over the decorations on the cakes and on the table, and it paid off. Everything looked stunning. Raina looked at the table with her hands on her hips for a moment, deeply satisfied.

Then, without warning, the doors to the dining hall opened. Raina gasped, but was frozen as she looked at the group entering. The meal was not supposed to start for another half an hour. She was not supposed to be here, especially looking the way she did. But it was too late, for Galadriel had spotted her over by her table and beckoned her over. Raina was conscious of the strange patch of sugary crust she could feel on her hands and arms and gently touched her face to make sure there were no stray flecks of frosting on her countenance.

"This, my lords, is one of our cooks. Raina, are you just finishing up the inspection of your beautiful creations?" Galadriel asked, looking at her with a bright smile.

Raina could not help the little blush that crept onto her cheeks, and she was even more aware of how disheveled she must look. "Yes, my lady. I had to make sure that they looked perfect for the dinner," she said, her voice demure.

Haldir raised one eyebrow. Raina was rarely shy, and even less so when she was around Galadriel. Haldir looked her up and down once. She was dressed in one of her usual dresses, but he noted the multi-colored patches on her usually white apron. Haldir glanced at the direction that Raina had come from and realized that she must have spent time making the desserts. The thought caused the corners of his lips to curl into a slight smile. He thoroughly enjoyed Raina's cakes and he was glad to be getting some tonight.

He looked back and saw that Galadriel was introducing Raina to the twins. Elrohir had reached down and taken her hand and brought it to his lips. Haldir felt a sudden flash of jealousy toward the twin Peredhel, but he could not explain the foreign feeling.

"Your skin is sweet like sugar," Elrohir laughed, releasing Raina's hand. Raina blushed.

"That would be from the thin layer of frosting that I have accidently coated myself in over the course of my work tonight. If it pleases you, my lords and lady, I wish to remove my second skin of sugar," Raina said.

Haldir chuckled with the rest at her wit. She could truly be a pleasant one to make conversation with. Galadriel granted Raina leave to retire for a moment, but made Raina promise to return for dessert, so she could taste the fruits of her labor. Raina blushed, but had no choice to agree.

Raina made a move to rush off, but her eyes connected with Haldir's for a moment. Raina felt the heat rise in her cheeks, and Haldir managed a little twitch of a smile at the pleasant pink color in her cheeks. She left the dining hall, and Legolas looked at the elf that he considered to be one of his greatest friends. The strange expression on Haldir's face was enough to cause question and curiosity in the Mirkwood prince. It was almost like a smirk, but there was a strange warmth in Haldir's eyes that was different. But the elven warriors were beginning to arrive, and the meal was about to begin. Legolas would question Haldir later about the strange She-Elf.

Raina hurried back to her talan. She had much to do, and little time to do it in. She had not expected Galadriel to invite her to take part in the meal. Raina arrived back in her talan, and quickly moved to the bedroom. She tore off her working dress and used a washing rag to remove all traces of frosting from her skin. She quickly slipped into a more elegant dress, though it was simple compared to most that she had seen other maidens wearing.

The dress was a pretty shade of jade blue linen, but the sleeves were sheer and pale ivory, complimenting her pale skin. There was a simple silver cord around the waist to act as a belt. She quickly ran a brush through her hair, letting it flow in its natural waves and curls down to her waist. The brushing calmed the hairs that had decided to rebel during the course of Raina's work today. She used soft oil that smelled of cherry blossoms to add a healthy shine and make the curls a little more defined. She looked into the mirror and sighed.

_I am no Elven beauty, but it will have to do,_ she thought to herself.

Raina exited her talan and went toward the dining hall and adjoined kitchens. She paused a short way away, debating how to enter the dining hall. She did not want to cause a spectacle, which surely would happen if she entered through the main doors. But entering through the kitchen doors seemed impractical, considering that Galadriel had invited Raina. She bit her lower lip, trying to decide on the best course of action.

"You look lovely, _bain naur_ [beautiful flame]," a voice said from behind her.

Raina jumped and turned quickly to face Rovandir, who was wearing a little smirk. Raina clutched her heart, laughing a little.

"I did not hear your approach," she said, a touch breathless.

"It was clear that your mind was elsewhere. But tell me, why are you dressed in such a pretty gown? Surely you are not meeting some poor Elf," Rovandir said, teasing her in the way that only he could get away with.

Raina laughed again and shook her head. "Nay, Teacher. I was invited to share dessert with Lady Galadriel and the rest of the honored guests. She wishes me to taste the fruits of my labors," Raina said, rolling her eyes.

"And rightly so. You worked very hard today, _bain naur_. You deserve one moment to enjoy it. And there are so many handsome and eligible Elves arrived here today. They might find that your desserts aren't the sweetest treat in the room once you arrive," Rovandir said, twitching his eyebrow suggestively.

Raina blushed and put a hand to her mouth, embarrassed by his brazen talk. Rovandir smiled at how innocent she truly was. Her life had been hard, but she was still untouched by it all.

"Come. I will escort you to your seat. You would attract far less attention if you were brought before the Lord and Lady on someone's arm. And it might just discourage all those who would give you unwanted attentions. It is a fortnight before the new recruits set out for the borders, and some of our wilder kin might seek to dishonor you," Rovandir said, taking Raina's hand and looping it under his arm.

Raina blushed a little darker but allowed the master cook to escort her through the main doors of the dining hall. Many looked up from their conversations to watch as she glided through the main aisle between the tables, including all of those seated at the table of honor. Haldir watched as the pretty maiden on Rovandir's arm looked around, embarrassed. Galadriel stood with a smile, motioning for another chair to brought forward.

Haldir gaped a little, realizing that the maiden was none other than Raina on Rovandir's arm, smiling and blushing under the gazes of the new recruits. Haldir felt a flash of anger as he noticed how a group of the warriors from Mirkwood nudged each other and chuckled at a private joke, all the while looking at her. Haldir secretly hoped that they were cowards at heart, so they would return to their precious kingdom. Rovandir and Raina stopped, bowing respectfully before Galadriel and Celeborn.

"Raina, you look beautiful," Celeborn said proudly.

"Thank you, my lord. Your compliments mean more than you know," Raina replied bashfully.

Galadriel smiled at her. "Rovandir, thank you for escorting our dear Raina here. Would you like to stay?" she asked softly.

Rovandir smiled slightly. "Thank you for your kind offer, my lady, but I am afraid that I still have work to do to prepare for tomorrow's meals. We have many more mouths to feed," Rovandir said, inclining his head.

He turned to Raina and inclined his head again before walking away. Galadriel motioned for Raina to sit at the chair that had been brought forth, which had been placed between Legolas and Glorfindel. Raina sat down, keeping her head bowed in respect for the two lords. The dessert was being prepared and a serving maid came to ask which sort of dessert they preferred.

"Well, I believe that the cook would know which dessert is best," Legolas said, turning to Raina with a winning smile.

Raina blushed and looked away. "It would be arrogant of me to say which of the desserts is the best. They are all equal in my eyes," Raina said, trying to be humble.

Glorfindel laughed. "No it would be arrogant of you to say that your desserts were the best in all of Arda," he said, gently teasing Raina.

Raina blushed a little darker, feeling very foolish all of a sudden. She felt self-conscious in their presence, as if they could see right through her.

"Indeed. But if you insist, I prefer the black forest cake, but it is very rich and can sit wrong in the belly if eaten after a heavy meal. If the lords prefer something a little less indulgent, the yellow cake with the sweet lemon cream can be quite pleasing," Raina said, jumping to display her knowledge.

Legolas smiled at her modesty, but turned the serving maid. "I will try this black forest cake," he said with the utmost confidence.

"As shall I. Far be it from me to back down from a challenge," Glorfindel said, winking at Legolas.

The serving maid looked to Raina with eager eyes.

"Just the chocolate with raspberry will do for me," she said softly, falling back on her old favorite.

"The lady does not wish to indulge as we do?" Glorfindel asked, a little aghast.

Raina smiled a little. "I have been working hard all day, my lord. It would surely make me sick to eat such a rich sweet without having something solid to line my belly first," Raina said, recalling moments when the beggars stole the sweets from the bakery, but would just as quickly regurgitate them as they ate them.

"But the Firstborn do not experience such ails," Legolas asked, confused.

"I never claimed to be of the Firstborn," Raina said, looking Legolas in the eyes for the first time since they met.

Legolas saw the pride flashing in her eyes.

"You are a Peredhil?" Glorfindel asked, sounding astonished.

"Yes, my lord, and I know no shame for it," Raina said, a little short.

Haldir had been watching the exchange from a little way down the table. He smirked as Raina's fire finally showed itself. He had missed it.

"Who was your father, my lady?" Legolas asked.

Raina lowered her eyes a little and pursed her lips.

"I do not know his name. I do not believe my mother ever knew his name. She only said that I was gracious enough only to inherit his eyes, a trait that ran in her husband's family," Raina said.

Haldir had continued to eavesdrop, and found this information curious. Raina rarely spoke of her birth father, and he had assumed that she had never been told anything about the elf that helped to beget her.

"So your birth father is not the man who raised you," Glorfindel continued, interested in her story.

"No. My birth father was traveling through my village on his way to the Grey Havens, and I was his last deed on this earth," Raina said, starting to get emotional about the topic.

Legolas noticed the slight tearing of her eyes. Thankfully, the serving maid returned with their cakes, and the conversation turned from the morose topic to that of the deliciousness of the cake that Raina prepared.

As Haldir looked down the table surreptitiously, he noticed that Raina did not touch her cake until everyone else in the hall had been served and had taken a bite.

_The cook eats last, indeed,_ he thought slyly to himself.

Haldir took a bite of the chocolate cake with raspberry filling, enjoying his new favorite dessert.


End file.
